Decisiones y Consecuencias
by Kathe Su
Summary: El final de regresando al infierno concluyo, la continuación comenzó: las decisiones tomadas en ese tiempo tendrán sus consecuencia ¿podrán sobrevivir a ellas? Capitulo 9 Lysandre x sucrette x Viktor
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO LO REFERENTE AL JUEGO CORAZON DE MELON ES PROPIEDAD DE SU CREADORA CHINOMIKO LA HISTORIA ES CREADA SIN ANIMOS DE LUCRO**

Como ya se que si pongo esto al final no lo leeran pues comencemos...

Regrese iuju se suponia que lo haria para navidad pero no pude resistirme en publicar, ya que tengo 5 capitulos listos que no subire por el momento si no cada que escriba uno nuevo estos seran cortos no superaran las 2000 palabras ya que si lo hacen serian menos leidos.

Bien informandoles los personajes que regresan definitivamente en esta entrega son: VIKTOR, LYSANDRO Y por supuesto KATHERINE; se que quieren saber como es el abuelo malvado de nuestra protagonista asi que el tambien aparecera si bien recuerdo en el capitulo 3, este nuevo proyecto contendra a lo mucho 12 o 15 Capitulos me enfocare unicamente en los acontecimientos en torno a katherine, no estoy muy segura si los demas chicos apareceran tampoco si charlotte o lottie lo hara no soy muy buena manejando demas cosas y el fic terminaria agrandandose, si fuera el caso de que ellos aparecieran terminando con esto disfruten este capitulo que lo escribo con tanto cariño para ustedes y nos leemos abajo :D

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

* * *

Un amor perdido era todo lo que podia soportar Lysandro Ainsworth

-Hermano sal de esa depresion.-

Aparecio abriendo la puerta de la habitación su hermano mayor Leigh, el susodicho continuo con su observar hacia el techo sin inmutarse por la repentina y acertada aparicion, Leigh suspiro negando lentamente, el chico que hasta hacia poco era su hermano comenzaba a incomodarlo, fue remplazado por un individuo retraído, pesimista que se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo tumbado en un sillon mirando a la nada, sin siquiera emitir palabra abandonando de lleno su pasion por la musica y por la vida.-Vino a verte.-Lysandro miro hacia la puerta clavando sus orbes bicolor en el que fue tal vez su primer amor, la vista tan solo dolia una copia exacta de su amor, aparto con pesar la mirada, lastimando a la muchacha que junto al marco de madera lo observaba ella ante todos los sentimientos que la intentaban manejar sonrió, ¡su culpa! todo se habia reducido a una simple e incorrecta eleccion que, de nuevo le demostraba las consecuencias por las que tendria que pasar, algo que no le gustaba afrontar, el dolor de haber perdido al igual que el muchacho a su amor...

Con el valor del que hacia gala enfilo al interior del recinto pulcramente ordenado, quedo a unos centimetros del chico y espero a que el la mirara, no sucedio, prefirio cerrar sus ojos a tener frente a el la oscura vision de la gemela, sintio unos suaves dedos recorrer y apartar los plateados mechones que se esparcian por su rostro, aparto su cara quedando en posicion fetal sabia que era un comportamiento infantil, grosero y tal vez hasta vergonzoso pero no le importo, continuo sumido en sus recuerdos lo ultimo que le quedaba...

-¿Como estás?.-dudo en preguntar era obvia la respuesta pero no se le ocurria otra manera de comenzar una conversacion, recibio un encogimiento de hombros, apesumbrada tomo asiento en el filo del sillón dandole la espalda sintio movimiento tras ella, Lysandro regresaba a su posición inicial-No estes triste nunca te dejare solo...-le dijo intentando abrazarlo

-Gracias pero no necesito compasion.-la fria mirada que le dirigio consiguió lastimarla una vez mas

-No es compasion yo...-

-Aprecio tu visita, pero me gustaria estar solo si no te molesta.-dijo apartandola de su lado con suavidad, tal vez todo el estres desde ese dia fue el detonante de la situacion que a continuacion sucederia

Conteniendo la furia por ser rechazada tomando fuerza dejo plantada una marca rojiza en el mejilla del chico

-. . . -un silencio sepulcral hizo gala en la habitacion; mientras Lysandro anonadado tocaba su mejilla dando muestra de su sorpresa

-¿Porque? - exalo sentandose dejando aun lado su dolor, en el mismo sitio de hacia unos segundos, la muchacha lo observo con rabia

-¿¡Porque!?.-solto una risotada sarcastica -¡porque! - grito – Porqueporqueporqueporque...- continuo repitiendo- Eso me pregunto yo

-Espera...- fue interrumpido

-Tu te callas y me vas a escuchar.-

-Pero... - dijo recibiendo de lleno una bofetada que no se esperaba.-entendido.-levanto las palmas en señal de rendicion

-Estoy molesta... no harta, enojada, furiosa por esa jodida actitud que has tomado ¿compasion?.-bufo.-eso deberias tenerme a mi, vengo a verte todos los dias para que, ¡para que!, Solo para que me ignores y continúes con esa maldita actitud de autocompasion tu Lysandro Ainsworth no necesita compasion con la que te tienes es mas que suficiente debes salir de ese estúpido estado de depresion.

-No lo entiendes.-susurro bajando la mirada ella lo tomo del menton haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran

-El que no entiendes eres tu.-

Sabia que estaba siendo demasiado dura con el, pero era mejor asi o tal vez ¿No? Se sintio confundida al ver la mirada de dolor que tenia el albino intento relajarse

-No se como decirlo... lo intento en verdad... no deseo lastimarte... Y-yo simplemente te quiero de vuelta... duele y lo se pero Lysandro estamos aqui contigo no nos gusta verte en esa condicion, me duele... preocupa a tu hermano, a mi, a todos tus amigos... Yo l-lo siento.-entre lagrimas salio de la habitacion bajando las escaleras

-Katherine ¿Que sucedio?.-lucia asustado su hermano Leigh que pensando que las continuas visita de la albina mejorarian a su hermano, pero al verla bajar corriendo de esa manera comenzaba a perder la esperanza.

-Lo intente de veras p-pero n-no pude duele verlo asi acabado donde esta Lysandro ¡donde esta!...- comenzo a llorar

-Leigh la abrazo reconfortándola no habia palabras que decir, el mismo estaba triste... al filo de las escaleras y fuera de su habitacion luego de varios dias, se encontraba un triste Lysandro mirando desde arriba la escena no tenia fuerza para terminar su luto, ni admitir que la persona que creyó amar estaba muerta... preferia permanecer escondido en un mundo, en su barrera contra la realidad pero luego de esa visita por parte de la gemela la realidad comenzaba a mermar, presintió que con seguridad esa podria convertirse en la ultima visita por parte de ella, aun asi no bajo ni un peldaño, ni aun cuando llego Rosalya y vio el lugubre ambiente, tampoco despues de presenciar y enterarse del dolor que le producia a todos verlo asi, mucho menos cuando el chico que vivia con ella llego y la intento reconfortar... al verla marcharse se refugio de nuevo en su alcoba disculpándose mentalmente con ella, hasta ese momento era todo lo que podia hacer rememoro su conversacion, recordo las acciones, las muecas, la mirada violeta y sonrio ella le recordaba tanto a su amada tal vez porque de alguna forma la mitad de su Scarlett todavia estaba con el pero no sabia por cuanto tiempo seria asi...

Fin del primer capitulo

* * *

Muy corto pero tomemoslo como un prologo o una pequeña introduccion

Agradesco a todas las personitas que leyeron RAI y dejaron sus rw espero que este nuevo proyecto sea tan bien recibido como el anterior

Este en definitiva sera de verdad lo primero en la continuacion de regresando al infierno no sabia que hacer asi que preferi partir desde donde nos quedamos algo me dice que sera mejor asi, habra nuevos personajes uno muy importante su historia y el motivo de que este en el lugar que e decidido darle son fundamentales

No se si deberia continuar con la pareja LYSANDRO X KATHERINE en la entrega anterior a ustedes parecia gustarles la pareja pero no se ahora, si ustedes estuvieran en el lugar de Lys podrian perdonar a kathe tal vez no pero quiero que el sea feliz aunque no lo puedo ver con otra

Gracias por leer hasta aqui

Agradezco por adelantado sus reviews eso me animaria a continuar dependiendo las visitas sera la publicacion del siguiente capitulo la cuestion es ver cuantas chicas estan a favor de este nuevo proyecto y lo siguen

me despido de ustedes hasta la proxima ya saben dudas contactenme en mi perfil estan las redes sociales o dejenme un MP tambien en CDM ó CDB

Katherine


	2. Chapter 2

LOS PERSONAJES Y TODOLO REFERENTE A CORAZÓN DE MELÓN ES PROPIEDAD DE CHINOMIKO LA HISTORIA ES MIA

NOS LEEMOS ABAJO DISFRUTEN EL CAPITULO

* * *

Caminó por la oscuridad siendo absorvido por el dolor, tal vez muy dentro de si lo que le producia ese sentimiento de culpa tan momentaneo hubiese sido ver llorar a esa muchacha que tanto se parecia a su amada.

Llego como tantas veces ya de noche al cementerio, repaso una a una las tumbas hasta dar con la que buscaba se hinco sobre ella repaso con sus dedos las letras grabadas en la fria baldosa y sonrio

-He venido a verte.-dijo azomando una lagrima traicionera de profundo pesar, una sonrisa falsa y verdadera- No has tenido mucha visitas estos dias.-exclamo luego de pasear la mirada y notar los petalos marchitos y una leve predominacion de la pastura natural- Sabes es extraño no verte todos los dias...

**Mi musa a muerto**

**¿Que sera de mi?**

**Desesperacion que ahoga mi pecho**

**sentimientos sin control**

**entre las estrellas te busque**

**dolor encontre**

**Abandonado termine,**

**Por una eleccion que tome,**

**muerta hasta el fin**

**Buscare la puerta hacia ti**

-Lindas ¿palabras?.-exclamo una voz no muy lejos de ahi Lysandro se tenso ¿quien era la persona que interrumpia su sagrado momento?

-Gracias.- se limito a contestar

-¿La conocias?.- parecia una pregunta absurda aun asi Lysandro sintio la obligacion de hacerlo se limito a asentir unos pasos se acercaban el volteo frente a el estaba una joven pelirroja de ojos bicolores se sorprendio era la primera vez que veia a una persona que al igual que el tuviera heterocromia uno de sus ojos era azul mientras el otro verde

-¿Son reales?.-preguntaron al mismo tiempo en referencia a sus ojos sonrieron y ambos asintieron

-Es extraño eres la primera persona que

-Conoces con este padecimiento.-completo.-puedes reirte si quieres ya estoy acostumbrada a las burlas

-Me malinterpretas solo estaba sorprendido

-Eres extraño omitiendo tu manera de vestir

-No eres muy amable

-Disculpame no pense encontrarme a alguien aqui mi viaje a sido muy largo y pesado muy estrezante

-Y para que viajaste hasta este lugar... siento si estoy siendo entrometido

-No te disculpes vine a visitar a mi mejor amiga o a despedirme de ella no quise creer que en verdad estuviera muerta

-Debio ser alguien muy importante para ti

-Lo era se llamaba scarlett; fue como mi hermana

-Scarlett.-parecia sorprendido ella lo miro sin entender

-Si ¿la conocias?

-Yo estaba enamorado de ella

-Entonces tu debes ser el chico del que tanto hablaba pero que estaba tras su gemela Katherine

-Pareciese como si ella no te agradara

-Eso no es importante ahora;Es muy repentino pero me quedare una temporada en esta ciudad.-dudo al continuar apenas y lo conocia pero.-¿Te importaria mostrarme el lugar?.-pregunto dandole la espalda a la espera de ser rechazada

-Supongo que te puedo ayudar.-

-Gracias ya que eras muy apegado a scarlett.-continuo sonriendo una descabellada idea surco su mente.-¿sabes algo de su gemela? ¿si esta aqui?.-una mueca de repulsion y enfado oculto la que hasta hace poco era una sonrisa amable

-Si la buscas la encontraras pronto.-Lysandro dio por estancado el tema no deseaba hablar de alguien mucho menos de ella y peor si no se encontraba presente la susodicha

-Eso espero por cierto no me e presentado soy Rachell.-extendio su mano esperando estrechar la del chico

-Lysandro mucho gusto.-Finalizo el con una leve sonrisa

-El placer es mio si me diculpas visitare la ultima morada de scarlett

-Si claro nos vemos mañana

-Te parece bien aqui no conozco el lugar y odiaria perderme.-fruncio el seño a modo de descontento

-Claro ¿a que hora es conveniente?.-

-10 :00 am ¿te parece?.-

-Nos vemos mañana.-dicho esto tomo el lugar donde unos momentos antes habia estado el albino

Al dia siguiente para sorpresa de mas de uno Lysandro paseaba por la ciudad con una muchacha el rumor se esparcio en unas cuantas hora llegando a oidos de la persona menos indicada

-¿Que Lysandro que?.-estallo en furia Katherine parandose de golpe

-Se paseaba con una chica pelirroja por la ciudad.-repitio de nuevo la persona en ese caso Rosalya al otro lado del auricular

-Debes estar mal informada ¡una confusion!.-camino de un lado hacia otro sin control roja de la furia sosteniendo con la mano izquierda una fotografia

-No... ya mas de medio pueblo los vio juntos.-susurro al parecer alguien habia llegado

Quedo pasmada unos segundos respiro profundamente en el intento de calmarse, la idea cruzo su mente: ¡Un plan! En efecto eso era lo que necesitaba para alejar a esa intrusa; Que tuvo la osadia de intentar usurpar su lugar. esbozo una media sonrisa sus ojos brillaron.-Interesante y quien es esa chica.-

-Lo unico que se es lo que ya te dije: una pelirroja que llego ayer, se encontraron en el cementerio y despues no lo se; Debo colgar Leigh no queria que supieras nada se enfadara si se da cuenta.-

Sin haberle prestado atencion continuo hablando.-Maldicion esto se esta jodiendo como se atreve a siquiera pasearse con otra; todos los malditos dias lo voy a ver y ahora me sale con esto...Rosalya estas escuchando...-cuestiono al no recibir respuesta- rosa.. ¡me colgo!.-gimio impresionada no recordando la ultima vez que le habian hecho tal desaire

-Relajate cariño.-aparecio el pelinegro tras ella.-tus gritos se escuchan hasta la calle

-Mejor ni hables viktor no quiero escucharte ya se lo que me diras y no estoy de humor.-

-Princesa todo fue provocado por ti ya sabras o por lo menos te imaginaras quien es la chica

-Estuviste escuchando.-afirmo, el muchacho asintio sin verguenza... un recuerdo de tal vez la unica pelirroja que conocia, su cuerpo se tenso.-No me digas que...

-La misma.-para viktor la expresion en el rostro de Katherine no tenia precio valia la pena haber ido a ese lugar sonrio con autouficiencia disfrutando el momento

-Esa perra ¿que hara aqui?.-tomo escasos segundos en reponerse planteandose una y mil posibilidades; tanto probables como improbables, disparatados planes hasta crimenes.

-Su mejor amiga murio y alguien tiene que ser culpado.-deseaba incordiarla lo maximo posible le divertia ver como se enojaba

-De verdad cree que podra hacer algo en mi contra espero que ni lo intente no quiero tener que hacerme cargo de ella pero si se convierte en una molestia...

-No habra otra opcion.-completo viktor pensando en lo mismo que ella sin duda era una perfecta Camilleri solto una leve risa ella lo miro mal para enfocarse en sus pensamientos

-En efecto Viktor tenemos que salir hay que confrontar al enemigo si no atacamos primero perderemos.-salieron por la puerta del departamento dirigiendose al centro de la ciudad ahi debian estar

Ibamos caminando tranquilamente por el parque Viktor como siempre venia idiotizado con una sonrisa mirando su agenda estaba a punto de arrrebatarsela y estrellarla contra el piso, el noto mis intenciones procediendo a guardarla

-Lo siento.-me dijo rode los ojos ni el mismo se lo creia.-Cambia esa actitud parece que quisieras matar a alguien

-Si no te callas ese seras tu.-lo señale y sonrei sabiamos los dos de que era capaz y que eso no era una simple amenaza

-Cada que lo vas a ver regresas igual toda frustrada ¿Que es lo que buscas de el?¿Que planeas conseguir?.-su estrategia hubiese sido buena pero no que intentara cambiar el tema, me pregunte a mi misma ¿Que deseaba conseguir?

-Que busco buena pregunta Viktor tal vez sea que me siento culpable... no! A quien engaño estoy posiblemente celosa.-se reiria cosa que no tardo en hacer

-Jajaja no crei que alguna vez lo fueras a admitir pero no es algo patetico ella esta muerta o bueno la chica que el piensa querer.-me encogi de hombros caminando a su lado

-Gracias por el apoyo.-replique sarcastica el sonrio abiertamente

-Cuanto tiempo piensas estar aqui Francia nos espera.-lo queria matar era obvia la respuesta ni muerta regresaria a Francia

-Que yo sepa eres libre de irte cuando quieras yo no te obligo a quedarte

-No puedo irme.-eso me desarmo por completo crei que diria otra cosa

-¿Y eso porque sera?.-lo mire sin entender

-Vine expresamente por ti no te voy a dejar aqui.-me abrazo intento besarme movi mi rostro su beso termino en mi mejilla algo herido me solto

-Pierdes tu tiempo yo no pienso regresar a Francia.-estaba molesta, avergonzada, y sentia culpa por haberlo herido lo queria pero mas a Lysandro y nunca de los nuncas reconoceria ese hecho

-oh! Vamos Kathe tu tambien lo estas perdiendo.-

-Se nota que olvidas lo testaruda que puedo llegar a ser si me lo propongo.-

-Entonces ¿cual es el plan?.-sencilla pregunta

-Primero tu te regresas a Francia y me dejas en paz despues yo me las arreglo.-

-No me voy a ir y no porque me guste este pueblo en especial sino porque quiero presenciar como lo terminas perdiendo todo.-apreto mi mejilla solte un quejido

-Yo nunca pierdo esa no es mi naturaleza.-reaccione de nuevo mal pero quien tenia la culpa obviamente yo no

-A mi me parece que ya comenzo tu ruina.-se regordeaba ante mi ira planeaba pisarlo

-Me estas haciendo enfadar.-adverti solo lo haria una vez y las consecuencias no serian nada gratas

-Solo digo lo que es obvio si no mira a quien vez frente a nosotros.-parecia feliz

-A quien vere... en fin parece como si fuera Lysandro pero es obvio que el no sale de su casa asi que lo confundo.-cuando mi risa se hacia nerviosa era mala señal

-No estas confundiendolo es ese caballerito con una chica que debes reconocer.-pelirroja, de mi estatura y con movimientos tan parecidos a ella

-Esto es malo.-sentencia era ella Rachell Lefreu

-Deberia decir Te lo dije!.-anote mentalmente el nombre de Viktor en mi lista de venganzas por hacer

-Que hace la mejor amiga de scarlett aqui y precisamente con el.-estaba conteniendome pues queria correr hacia ellos y dejar muy herida a esa chica

-Debe estar buscandote ya sabes venganza te suena familiar.-si me suena familiar quise decirle pero pense en algo mejor

-Venganza estas bromeando hay que hacer algo con ella tu eres el indicado.-habia algo positivo si se terminaban enamorando se irian me dejarian en paz y podria regresar a mi plan para tener de nuevo a Lysandro

-No te da curiosidad de que hablan

-*claro que si*En realidad no.-di media vuelta

-Escuchemos solo un poco.-

-Espera yo no.-mis palabras fueron calladas una vez que Viktor comenzo a arrastarme hacia donde ellos estaban

-Solo queda el parque.-se sentaron en la banca mi banca estaba a punto de darme un tic nervioso

-Has sido un maravilloso guia te lo agradezco.-poso sus manos de bruja sobre la de MI Lysandro casi echaba espuma de la rabia que tenia contra ella

-No tienes por que hacerlo... pero me causa curiosidad por que la buscas.-no preguntes eso estuve a punto de gritar Viktor me tapo la boca riendo deteniendome por la cintura

-Si porque nos buscas.-hablo viktor detras de mi sosteniendome por la cintura esto no era coincidencia maldito presuntuoso

-Tu.-me señalo con odio nada nuevo para mi pero tenia que hacer el papel de inocente chica que no mataba ni una mosca

-Y bien que es lo que quieres.-continuo Viktor intente averiguar que planeaba me enfoque en Lysandro el no me miraba parecia incomodo por la situacion yo tambien lo estaba

-La verdad y saber porque lo hizo.-la mire molesta

-Terminaras perdiendo lo sabes cuantas veces a sucedido mas de 10.-rei al responderle ¡que Lysandro se fuera al carajo! este asalto no lo perderia me recargue en Viktor el se sorprendio pero no lo demostro

-Esta vez no.-

-Espero tu contrataque nos vamos Viktor.-tome su mano el sonreia

-Estas con ella.-Rachell parecia decepcionada un poco de veneno verbal no le haria daño

-Claro que si soy la unica heredera y el igual asi que es obvio Viktor nunca estaria con alguien como tu.-la escanee con repulsion

-Repitelo princesa.-asi rei, las palabras me recordaron a una chica castaña mi aliada

-No lo hare pierdo mi tiempo y no lo mereces ya sabes donde encontrarme.-la guerra estaba declarada.- pero cuidado...- susurre para que solo nosotros 3 escucharamos

-Cuidado de que.-replico

-No se de que hablas.-respondi.-Averigualo.-susurre

-Nos vemos luego.-termino Viktor

-¿Que sucedio ahi?.-Lyandro estaba debatiendose sobre que hacer verla le recordaba el dolor pero aun asi quiso hablarle mas no tuvo de nuevo la resolucion menos al verla abrazada de Viktor

-La princesita Camilleri ya comenzo.-gruño recordando la mirada siempre habia sido asi

-No entiendo.-

-Cree que podra contra mi nunca la perdonare.-continuo mascullando enfadada

-¿A que te refieres?.-Pregunto de nuevo ella lo miro mal pero respondio

-Esa cosa no es lo que parece arruino mi vida como todo a lo que se le acerca.-si Lysandro antes estaba confundido esto lo superaba queria saber mas, cual era el problema entre ellas.

* * *

Lo prometi un personaje que arruinaria la calma de katherine si pueden matarme por hacer sufrir de esa forma a Lysandro pero al igual que el katherine sufrira ojo por ojo que les parece

Gracias a las chicas que comentaron el primer capitulo de este fanfic no saben lo feliz que me hace ver su apoyo a este proyecto por eso y todo quiero hacer un pequeño concurso al llegar al review 25 el premio sera una de mis sucrettes que hasta el momento esta varada en el epi 19 con muchos PA esperando por el 20 la sucrette en cuestion sera sorteada y la ganadora no sera el rw 25 no seria justo que una chica que no comenta ni nada se la ganase este concurso es por y para mis lectoras asi que si estas de acuerdo y quieres participar al final de tu comentario escribe: {¡A favor!} Asi sabre que has leido todo lo que digo y que estas de acuerdo con la forma en que se llevara el sorteo en cada nuevo capitulo habra una frase nueva o una pregunta en todo tus reviews debes responderla entre mas comentarios dejes mayor es la posibilidad de ganar bueno nos leemos en la proxima y espero participen mas adelante les dire los lovometros de la sucrette sorteada asi como los pa y los $ si tienen alguna pregunta o duda dejenme un mensaje se los respondere cuando lo vea

bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

**LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO LO REFERENTE AL JUEGO CORAZÓN DE MELÓN ES PROPIEDAD DE CHINOMIKO**

**LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

* * *

Como anteriormente los lunes son el dia de publicación ¿Porqué? no lo se simplemente me gusta este dia en fin; Espero disfruten este capitulo tengo varias ideitas planeadas sobre que sucedera despues. Ya llevo escrito hasta el capitulo 9 y de ahi del 12 en adelante falta el capitulo final que ya tengo la idea y el epilogo que tambien esta casi terminado esta vez sera mucho mas largo que los demas, a peticion de una de mis lectoras no dejare muy de lado a los personajes ya tengo el capitulo donde "aparecen" faltan detalles solo eso pero el capitulo ya, es un poco adelantado... **la pareja Kathe x Lys** prevalecera aunque saben como amo hacer sufrir a los personajes... si supieran lo que tengo planeado, bien sobre los reviews que han dejado les agradezco su apoyo no saben lo que significa para mi les pido que el fic lo recomienden para que lleguemos pronto a los 25 rw y sortee a la sucrette toda la info de esa Su estara al final del capitulo

bueno nos leemos abajo disfruten el capitulo n.n

* * *

Cuando habian pasado unos minutos desde el desagradable encuentro con Rachel, seguia con un humor pesimo cual seria si no la razon de todas las personas con las que se pudo encontrar en este alejado lugar tenia que toparse con Lysandro y para colmo parecian entenderse

-Comprendo tu molestia pero no puedes hacer nada.-y por segunda vez en el dia el premio a la persona mas idiota era para... Viktor me limite a mirarlo el comprendio mi ya tan conocida mirada homicida y guardo silencio, por menos tiempo del que hubiera querido.-sonrie que tenemos una entrevista.-si antes habia estado sorprendida esto lo lograba aun mas.

-¿Entrevista?.-pregunte entre dientes el se limito a sonreir le arrebate su preciada agenda hasta ver el pequeño recordatorio que ahora mismo adornaba el calendario el intento arrebatarmela pero conociendo de ante mano sus intenciones, atine a esconderla debajo de mi blusa

-Podrias regresarmela.-le daba credito por intentarlo pero antes deberia contestarme unas preguntas

-Si la quieres debes responder a mis preguntas si no despidete de ella

-Puedo comprar otra lo sabes.-dijo abrazandome eso me molestaba pero no dejaria que el lo notara.-esta bien que quieres saber.-termino como siempre riendiendose sonrei de oreja a oreja

-¿Porque debo ir contigo a la entrevista, si se supone que nadie debe saber quien soy?.-estaba nervioso lo mas seguro es que mentiria

-Estamos en las mismas yo venia aqui de incognito pero alguien me delato y tambien a ti.-note que mentia sus ojos lo delataban

-Fue mi abuelo cierto.-suspire

-Al parecer no soy muy bueno mintiendo si fue el es para presionarte y regreses a Francia te cases conmigo y tomemos juntos el control de las empresas

-Y cree que haciendo eso, atrayendo a la prensa hasta este lugar lo va a lograr

-En realidad...

-Nisiquiera lo llegue a considerar.-uno de los mayores sustos que habia tenido en meses mi abuelo estaba aqui como habia amenazado recorde sus palabras las que me arrebataron el sueño todo el tiempo...

Las vacaciones de verano comenzaban dejando a su paso los terribles y a la vez felices dias en el instituto swett amoris las graduacion, el baile, las fiestas, pasaban de prisa para algunos, siendo el menor problema para otros un ejemplo de tantos era: Katherine Camilleri una joven heredera de una de las mayores empresa de moda, darse a conocer su identidad era fundamental para el crecimiento oportuno del negocio

-Por ultima vez NO.-

Balanceándose de un lado para otro, sientiendo el frio aire replicaba al telefono con un cierto matiz de diversion sabiendo que no podria safarse de eso pero queria aplazarlo el mayor tiempo posible, debia completarse todo lo planeado

-Ire a visitarte.-sentenciaba la voz al lado del telefono colgando como acto seguido sin dejar una replica, Katherine intentaba ponerse en contacto de nuevo con la otra persona pero esta no respondia...

-Abuelo.-salude con sequedad

-Señor William ¿Como a estado?.-si Viktor continuaba con esa admiracion suya con mucha posibilidad terminaria golpeandolo esboce una pequeña señal de enfado el ni se inmuto

-Viktor tiempo que no te veia.-correspondio ese hombre, comenzarian a hablar de sus negocios preferia interrumpirlos

-No estoy pintada saben

-Mi querida nieta Katherine que son esos terribles modales te a hecho mal estar tan lejos de tu lugar mira que actuar de esa manera tan poco apropiada es impensable

-¿Que tienes pensado ahora?.-me cruce de brazos.- Traer a los medios

-Vine a visitar a mi unica nieta despues de que sus padres murieron no te puedo dejar sola en un momento como este.. andando debemos ir al hotel no sera muy dificil para ti fingir que te duele sus muertes despues hablaremos

-Ni una farza mas ya estoy cansada de que me digan que hacer como actuar

-Hay que aceptar nuestro destino o no pequeña Katherine.-recore las frase que me repetian todo el tiempo desde mi niñez me estremeci

-Alguna vez tuve opcion

-En realidad no este es tu unico camino... el unico que no traera consecuencias sobre los demas...No peleare contigo solo haz lo que te digo.-asenti de nuevo esa mirada... no estaba conforme con lo que el me pedia queria intentar dejar la mentiras atras pero todo mi vida, mi nombre, lo que yo era siempre fue una farza, mi apellido, un apellido que me ataba a una realidad que yo no deseaba mi unico error tal vez fue nacer en una cuna de oro bajo el manto de una familia adinerada

Una vez mas fingiria pero esta vez ante el mundo lo importante era saber el porque estaba mi abuelo en este lugar que era lo que queria y que tendria yo que hacer para no perderlo todo

Fuera del parque nos esperaba el chofer del abuelo

-Señorita es un placer verla de nuevo.-le sonrei con fingido agradecimiento.-Señor Strong buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches... como te llamas siempre olvido el nombre de los conductores

-Jack smith a su servicio.-casi se inco frente a Viktor me molestaba ver como las personas dejaban a tras su dignidad solo por ver a alguien que tuvo mas suerte que ellos, mire a Viktor con reprobacion subimos a la limusina ya de por si era demasiado llamativo el auto de Viktor pero esto era pasare de la raya mi abuelo al parecer queria que todo el mundo se enterase de su llegada

-No te enfades no es nuestra culpa ser quien somos debemos dejar en claro nuestra posicion y la de los demas para que no existan confusiones

-Esto es demasiado te escuchas abuelo no puedo creer que lo digas tan naturalmente

-Eres una Camilleri actua como tal

-Deberia mirar a los demas con desprecio y esperar que me adorasen solo por mi apellido por el simple hecho de que en esta familia tiene un inmensa fortuna

-Kathe no deberias responderle asi a tu abuelo

-Viktor no me trates con tanta formalidad eres como mi nieto tu familia es una de las mejores

.Nuestra fortuna es menor a la de ustedes

-Tonterias pronto seremos familia olvidemonos de formalidades llamame abuelo William.-hubo un traspaso de sonrisas complices eso no figuraba nada bueno para mi

-Seria un honor señor digo abuelo william

-Hemos llegado al hotel.-interrumpio el chofer ya casi estaba viendo a los reporteros del otro lado me acerque a la puerta dispuesta a salir una mano alejo a la mia

-Katherine debes esperar a que Viktor baje primero despues lo haremos tu y yo como una familia y quita esa mueca, sonrie a las camaras demuestra quien eres y no arruines esto.-intente debatir pero en ese momento se abrio la puerta los flahes no se hicieron esperar con todo el egocentrismo del mundo bajo Viktor saludando a las personas, segundos despues emergio mi abuelo extendiendome la mano y mirandome con advertencia, recoloque mi sonrisa prepotente lentamente emergi del vehiculo tuve que acostumbrar la vista los flashes continuos me cegaban camine con soltura imaginandome que era un dia como cualquier otro en sweet amoris y sonrei tome el brazo que Viktor me ofrecia y nos adentramos en el hotel

-Cuanto va a durar esto.-me queje en apenas un susurro

-No es nada del otro mundo.-respondio Viktor intentando animarme no lo consiguio en el salon principal habia un podio con cuatro sillas esto seria cansado. subimos lentamente sonriendo como si todo fuera color rosa terminamos sentados yo entre mi abuelo y Viktor mientras sonreia

-Pueden comenzar.-dijo mi abuelo con su tan autoritaria voz que hacia empequeñecer a cualquiera, hubo un silencio un tanto prematuro mientras los reporteros miraban sus preguntas ya que era mas que conocido el desprecio de mi abuelo hacia algo mal hecho y que cuando perdia el tiempo se levantaba sin importarle donde estuviera, dejando a las personas con la palabra en la boca eso eran los Camilleri una familia aparentemente unida con complejo de superioridad y una enorme ego, debian mirar al mundo como si fueran una insignificancia derrochando el encanto que poseian manipulando comprando... senti un leve empujon al parecer estaba centrada en mis pensamiento regrese al ahora

-Señor Camilleri podria decirnos el motivo de su visita a este lugar.-se animo un reportera a preguntar parecia nerviosa

-Es muy bien sabido el fallecimiento de mi hijo mayor Anthony y su esposa Carlotta ...

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?.-interrumpio su discurso otro joven reportero eso habia sido una mala eleccion nadie debia interrumpir a William

-Agradeceria que no me interrumpiera... su hija es esta jovencita Katherine Camilleri mi unica nieta y por ende la unica heredera la familia, como siempre lo e dicho la familia debe permanecer unida mas en situaciones como esta, al faltar sus padres su unica familia directa soy yo asi que pasare una temporada en este lugar hasta que nos recuperemos de esta dolorosa situacion y podamos regresar a Francia.

-Pero dice que es su unica nieta, segun tengo entendido tiene otra nieta ademas de la señorita Katherine.-scarlet pense que la nombraria pero no dijo ningun nombre la existencia de mi hermana habia sido borrada completamente del mapa

-Debe estar equivocado nunca e tenido otra nieta mi hijo y su esposa solo tuvieron una hija.-estaba sorprendida habia borrado la existencia de Scarlett del mapa

-Eso es verdad.-comence.-mis padres nunca tuvieron otra hija aunque me hubiera gustado tener una hermana desgraciadamente nunca fue posible

-Señorita Camilleri entonces dice que nunca tuvo una hermana, pero tenemos informacion sobre una chica que al parecer es su gemela segun nuestras fuentes se llama Scarlett que tiene que decir al respecto

-bueno pues...

-Su informacion es 100% veridica.-interrumpio Viktor.-yo e crecido al lado de Katherine y nunca se habia sabido de una gemela

-Señor Strong entonces usted y la señorita Camilleri son pareja.-entraron a peores terrenos, mejor regresemos a hablar sobre mi hermana quise decir

Nos miramos mutuamente sin saber que responder

-Pronto estaran comprometidos.-ese estaba segura habia sido mi abuelo

-¿Comprometidos? Si ese acontecimiento se celebra las empresas Camilleri y Strong se fusionarian.-era obvia la respuesta Si

-Hay que dar paso a la nueva generacion de empresarios, mi nieta es la nueva cabeza de industrias Camilleri y Viktor el heredero de la fortuna Strong no es de sorprenderse que se comprometan es un acontecimiento planeado desde su nacimiento.-concluyo

-Señor Camilleri hay rumores de que la acciones de su empresa estan cayendo es eso verdad.-

-No es muy importante si una de las empresas cae continúan creciendo las restantes.-respondio mi abuelo sin tomarle importancia

-No le preocupa que pueda perder su fortuna.-

-La fortuna de la familia Camilleri a sido creada a través de centenares de años no hay manera de calcular su valor total.-intervino de repente Viktor

-Algo que agregar Señorita Camilleri.-todos me miraban era mi turno de cerrar las cosas y terminar con esta estupida farsa

-Ademas de lo que ya se sabe o se especula debo despejar sus dudas soy Katherine Camilleri la heredera de la fortuna Camilleri.-tome aliento para lo siguiente.- los rumores sobre una hermana con mentira, meros trucos para hacer publicidad agradezco a mi abuelo por estar conmigo en estos momentos tan dolorosos, la perdida de mis padres dejara para siempre un enorme agujero en la industria de la moda que ni el tiempo podra borrar, agradezco su presencia en esta entrevista

-Podria posar con su novio para la primera plana.-¿Novio? Viktor mi ¿Novio? pensaba negar mi relacion con el pero el fue mas rapido que yo

-Claro con gusto lo haremos, tomen cuantas fotos quieran y si tiene alguna duda la intentaremos responder .-concluyo Viktor sonrei con calidez en su direccion, mis ojos lanzaban llamas de lo furiosa que me encontraba, ya de por si era molesto haber tenido que hablar de mi vida con desconocidos para que ahora quisieran una fotografia mia con Viktor que arruinaria tal vez mi oportunidad de recuperar a Lysandro

-Señorita Camilleri nos enteramos que estuvo dos años en Australia podria decirnos su experiencia.-

-Es un lugar hermoso muy calido para mi gusto pero especial para hacer surf.-conteste recordando mi tiempo en compañia de dake que seria de el mantuve mi pose de felicidad mientras era abrazada por Viktor ya me imaginaba los titulares algo como "la pareja del año" "herederos del amor" "un simple noviazgo o algo serio" miles de titulos cursis

-Señor Strong hasta hace poco usted estaba en estados unidos y se decia que pronto se comprometería con una rica heredera que lo hizo cambiar de opinión y viajar hasta este lugar.-dijo de repente un reportero queria saber como el salia de esta

-Estuve a punto de comprometerme con la hija de los Usher pero al enterarme de la muerte de mis padrinos y saber en donde se encontraba mi querida Katherine lo cancele todo, debia darle mi apoyo siempre la e querido desde que eramos niños, nos habiamos prometido que cuando fueramos grandes nos casariamos es a la unica mujer a la que amo.-me pregunte si no veian el cinismo con el que lo decia acaso era la unica que se daba cuenta, el tiempo habia pasado ya nada era igual pero no podria negar que el fue mi primer amor... tampoco sobre la promesa una infantil y estupida promesa que me tenia contra la espada y la pared

-No puedo creer que aun lo recuerdes.-mis ojos se humedecieron cuando lo dije con tal sentimiento que casi parecía que en verdad lo sentían, las mujeres parecian emocionadas ante esa muestra de cariño tan estupida, sin poder evitarlo el me beso tiernamente mas flashes, cerramos los ojos querian la foto del mes se las dariamos, casi un minuto despues nos separamos cuando nuestro beso de "amor" habia sido fotografiado por todos los angulos posibles.

-Esperemos esten satisfechos.-salio la representante de la empresa esa mujer me odiaba por algunas jugarretas que junto a Viktor le hacíamos de pequeños.-termino la entrevista y las fotografias cualquier pregunta que no realizaron reserven una cita y veremos cuando podemos atenderlos

-¡QUE HACES TU AQUÍ!.-escuche un grito en mi direccion las cosas podian ser mucho peores

* * *

Deben estarse preguntando que le sucedio a viktor y porque actua de esa manera, pronto lo sabremos en el siguiente capitulo le sorprendera la historia que les tengo preparada pero mas el capitulo despues de eso, pronto las decisiones de kathe veran nacer sus consecuencias, al parecer esta vez i ecogi el titulo correcto para el fic

Habra mas sobre el abuelo William, sobre la nueva chica Rachell y otro personaje que salio en la pasada entrega tambien su historia, terminaran por compadecerse por mis personaje o los odiaran, no puedo esperara para "ver" su reaccion respecto al capitulo 7 *rie levemente* pero recuerden despues de la tormenta llega la calma y despues mas tormenta xD; intentare hacer feliz a mis lectoras asi que espero sus reviews que quieren que pase en el siguiente capitulo

Sarahi99:Gracias por dejar esos dos hermosos reviews sobre las dudas respecto a la muerte de Scarlett se sabra algo en el capitulo 5 te sorprendera lo prometo!

Karychela: Todas las amantes del KxL quieren a Viktor y Rachell fuera de la jugada pero por ahora no sera asi... pero habra un final feliz para Kathe y Lysandro; En los siguientes dos capitulo se sabra mas sobre la razon de Viktor para apoyar tan fervientemente a nuestra querida protagonista

Gabyluxia:Muchas gracias por haber leido la parte anterior del Fic espero que esta te guste igual o mas que la pasada Gracias por dejar el Review

**RECOMIENDEN EL FIC** para llegar a la meta de los 25 Rw y sortear a la sucrette su informacion abajo

Episodio 19 terminado *ayudo a laeti a quedarse con dake*

PA: 823

$: 1911

Lovometros

NATH 100

CASTIEL 83

JADE 49

LYSANDRO 96

LEIGH -16

DAKE 4

ALEXY 39

ARMIN 34

KENTIN 19

Lo de la frase no funciona muy bien aun asi en su comentario solo diganme quien creen que es el personaje que grito al final


	4. Chapter 4

**LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO LO REFERENTE CON EL JUEGO CORAZÓN DE MELÓN SON PROPIEDAD DE CHINOMIKO LA HISTORIA ES DE MI COMPLETA AUTORIA**

**NO PLAGIO**

**AQUI EL TAN ESPERADO CAPITULO 4 SABREMOS QUIEN GRITO AL FINAL Y HABRAN SORPRESAS Y UN POCO MAS SOBRE VIKTOR ¿QUE PENSARAN LUEGO DE LEER TALES CONFESIONES? ¿SEGUIRAN QUERIENDOLO JUNTO A KATHE O TAL VEZ COMIENCES A ODIARLO? PERO ESTA SOLO ES UNA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO SE COMPLETA Y HABRAN MAS COSAS POR EJEMPLO: ¿QUE SUCEDIO CUANDO MURIO SCARLETT? ¿QUIEREN SABERLO? APUESTO A QUE SI AGRADECERIA QUE ME DEJARAN UN REVIEW SI LES GUSTO PRONTO LLEGAREMOS A LOS 25 Y HABRA SORTEO DE SUCRETTE SE ALEGRARA AL SABER QUE TIENE 918 PA **

**Etto... por adelantado agradezco sus reviews por venir y los que ya me dejaron no saben lo feliz que me hace mil gracias, espero continuemos asi **

* * *

Kathe Pov:

-Deberia preguntarlo yo debrah.-estaba dispuesta a armar un escándalo como se atrevía a venir aqui, cuando se acerco mas note que sonreia la maldita queria llamar la atención pero no le salio nada bien ya estábamos completamente solos.

-Veo que has venido.-dijo William acercandose un paso a ella mientras debrah mantenia su falsa sonrisa

-¿Que significa esto abuelo?.-intente no parecer enojada pero fracase

-Como tu no tienes la intencion de convertirte en la dueña de todo planeo adoptar a esta muchacha como mi hija.-¿su hija? Acaso escuchaba bien debrah mi tia

-Debes estar loco adoptar a debrah.-no habia necesidad de completar la frase eso era una broma lo mas seguro

-Que tiene de malo.-no la conocia de nada

-Me odia, la odio, no la soporto es mentirosa, embustera, manipuladora y podria decirte mas de mil cosas sobre ella.-

-No exageres.-dijo sin prestarme atencion

-No lo hago por culpa de esta tuve que huir de aqui.-

-Tienes algo que decir deb.-¿Deb? Estaba a punto de replicar

-Lo siento mucho katherine no planeaba hacerte daño.-me desarmo disculpandose esa vivora

-Y con una disculpa recuperare esos dos años y limpiare mi nombre.-replique con sarcasmo

-Bueno no pero eso todo lo que puedo hacer por ti.-se encogió de hombros situandose al lado de William

-Me agradas debrah.-le agradaba pero ¿porque?... a demasiado facil intentaria hacerme cambiar mis decisiones con amenazas me habia estado vigilando

-Abuelo.-grite

-No grites katherine.-acababa de darme la espalda.-Ahora ya puedes hacer lo que se te de la gana

-Pero.-me estaba dando mi libertad o eso parecia que tramaba

-Es mi decision.-sentencio con esa fria voz que tanto aborrecia

-No lo hagas.-gimotee

-Todavia no e hecho nada.-

-Lo haces solo para obligarme a ir contigo.-estalle tas su espalda comenzaba a alejarse

-Es una de las maneras no se si podria funcionar.-su declaracion me dejo en piedra solo era otro juego para el

-Un plazo.-la idea surco mi mente necesitaba solo tiempo

-¿Que?- parecio genuinamente sorprendido .-escuche bien

-Dame un plazo si en ese tiempo no regreso puedes desheredarme.-

-No lo se hay formas mas faciles.-sonrio en direccion a debrah y mantuvo la vista fija en el ascensor ¿que se traia entre manos? lo de debrah, su plan ya habia sido descubierto no creia que funcionaria.-

-¿Como cuales?.-inquiri como si no me importara lo mire fijamente queria descubrir solo una emocion en el y podria saberlo

-Ya veras.-nos guio a una habitacion lo segui la miraba a ella y a Viktor a la vez el parecia tambien sorprendido asi que no tenia nada que ver, debrah venia que no cabia de felicidad ser la hija de un hombre tan poderoso como mi abuelo era mejor que haber sido una exitosa cantante tendria todo lo que siempre habia soñado.-no a sido la unica a la que pienso apadrinar

-Leigh Lyandro que hacen aqui.-pregunte desconcertada al ver a los hermanos en la supuesta habitacion Lysandro no me miro

-Nuestros padres nos pidieron que vinieramos a este lugar.-respondio Leigh levantandose del sillon cuando entramos estrecho la mano de mi abuelo presentándose el sonreia faltaba una pieza en sus ideas

-O dios abuelo no...- un grito de horror salio de mis labio al entenderlo lo mire con odio puro comprendio que ya lo sabia

-Asi que es el.-miro en direccion de Lysandro

* * *

Viktor pov:

Sali de la habitacion en el momento que comenzaron los reclamos, las preguntas esa familia era un dolor de cabeza continuo pero Katherine...

Si me preguntasen que sentimiento tenia por katherine, mi respuesta tal vez fuera que la queria pero nada mas; el "amor" que se supone sentia se habia esfumado en el mismo instante que los sentimientos de ella hacia mi... pero que era lo que importaba en el ahora ¡la herencia!. Demasiado frívolo pensaria cualquiera, pero como entender a menos que estuvieran en mis zapatos... la familia Strong mi familia siempre habia sido "bendecida" por la gracia de los Camilleri si no fuera por ellos quien sabe que seria de nosotros, le debian mucho a William siempre los cobijo cuando mi padre gastaba la fortuna en apuestas, las compras compulsivas de mi madre, las grandes perdidas y demandas a las que eran sometidos, perdiendo poco a poco un gran patrimonio construido a través de muchas decadas, una decreciente familia que por malos manejos financieros se vieron casi en la ruina.

En ese momento aparecio, lo unico que nos quedaba era el nombre; William Camilleri se presento en mi 6to cumpleaños trayendo consigo la salvacion que tanto anhelaban mi padres, poniendo una que otra condicion y mi padres aceptando mientras mi futuro era sellado por una mal sana ambicion.

-Puedo ayudarlos.-recuerdo haberlo oido el dia en que llego a la mansion.-sere su benefactor los ayudare a recuperar su fortuna

Los ojos de mis padres casi resplandecian ante la oferta que ante ellos estaban pero firmarian un trato con un demonio.-Señor William no sabemos como pagarle su tan buena voluntad hacia esta familia.-respondio mi padre

-No les cobrare nada solo habran unas pequeñas condiciones... si aceptan en menos de una semana recuperaran todo.-ellos perdidos en su ambicion ni siquiera notaron la malicia detras de tan "buena obra"

-Claro que aceptamos sean cuales sean las condiciones haremos lo que usted pida.-en ese momento perdi cualquier respeto hacia ellos al ver como por una ambicion eran arrastrados a un infierno del que no podrian salir parecian satisfechos era el trato de sus vidas

-Escuche que tiene un hijo.-comenzo

-Asi es se llama Viktor acaba de cumplir los 6 años.-mi madre hablaba note miedo en su voz

-Sere el padrino del niño.-

-Es un honor para nosotros que quiera bendecir con tal posición a nuestro pequeño

-No me interrumpan...-hubo silencio nisiquiera parecian molestos.-una de mis condiciones tiene que ver con su hijo, tengo una nieta es la que heredara todo es de la misma edad que el muchacho, se comprometeran y se casaran y de ese modo la deuda quedara saldada.

-Un matrimonio arreglado.-replico mi padre mi madre parecia horrorizada pero no dijo nada

-Lo tengo planeado desde que katherine mi nieta nacio, debia buscar una familia de buen apellido y estatus... pero no es tan facil algunas personas intentan hacerse las inteligentes ponerme condiciones y eso es imperdonable.-los señalo.- ustedes fueron una de mis mejores opciones para el casamiento los e vigilado por años observando como su empresa cae, cuando estan al borde de la desesperacion las personas aceptan cualquier cosa.

-Nuestro hijo y su nieta.-replico mi padre sin creerselo

-Cuando eso suceda tendran acceso a una parte de la fortuna.-

-Eso es maravilloso.-

-Pero...-dijo antes de que ellos comenzaran a celebrar

-¿Pero?.-inquirieron al unisono

-Si el casamiento no se efectua, me vere obligado a recuperar con intereses las aportaciones que les hare, dejandolos en la ruina tomare su empresa.-sentencio como si no le importase lo mas minimo

-Y si es ella la que no quiere casarse.-dijo mi padre algo molesto

-Mejor que su hijo la convenza.-resoplo.-ahora firmamos el trato...

Tal y como lo habia prometido en una semana recuperaron su poderio economico unas buena inversiones los habian salvado, respondia a los periodistas cuando les preguntaban, desde ese dia y con el paso del tiempo me inculcaron cual era mi unica meta en la vida... enamorar y casarme con la heredera de los Camilleri pero no era tan facil, a mi no me gustaba lo que tenian planeado pese a no saber muy bien de que se trataba.

Mi historia toma rumbo en el momento en que la conoci; crei que seria como todas las niñas que habia conocido hasta ese dia pero ella era diferente, pese a tenerlo todo le faltaba el amor de sus padres permanecia sola en un gran arbol de su mansion acompañada unicamente por un conejo, todo el lugar destilaba frialdad no habian risas... no habia nada

-Hola me llamo Viktor.-me acerque a ella su cabello parecia como la nieve tenia unos raros ojos morados.-¿Tu como te llamas?

-Katherine.-respondio la tristeza se filtraba

-Me gustan tus ojos.-ella parecia sorprendida

-Gracias.-se limito a decir acaricindo a su mascota

-¿Como se llama?.-señale al conejillo

-Bola de nieve.-sonrio en direccion al animal

-¿Quieres jugar?.-

-A mis padres no les gusta que haga ruido.-eso me resultaba extraño

-Y entonces como te diviertes

-Me la paso la mayor parte del tiempo aqui en este arbol.-lo eñalo.- el me escucha es mi unico amigo.-se filtro una lagrima

-Ya se seamos amigos no estaras sola.-seque su lagrima me daba pena verla asi

-Pero.-

-Ten.-extendi una piruleta ella la tomo temblorosa.-con esto somos amigos estaremos siempre unidos... mama.-grite en direccion a los adultos ellos nos miraron.-Es mi nueva amiga.-parecian felices

-Se ven tan bien juntos.-dijo el que supuse era el padre de katherine .-Hija muestrale tu habitacion a Viktor .-ella solo asintio tomo mi mano y nos adentramos a la oscura mansion, si por fuera era tenebrosa ni que decir por dentro nos adentramos a una inmensa habitacion

-Este es mi cuarto.-se sento en el filo de su cama yo recorri el lugar habia un pequeño cofre

-Que hay alli.-pregunte tomandolo entre mis manos se lo acerque

-Cosas que aprecio.-lo tomo entre sus manos y lo abrio dentro del cofre habian fotografias con una mujer mayor

-Tu abuela.-asintio dentro del cofre habia un collar parecia una gota, una envoltura de caramelo, una tira de estambre, un relicario una marchita flor, metio dentro la piruleta que le acababa de regalar-No piensas comerla

-Es algo muy especial un regalo de mi primer amigo.-tenia las mejillas sonrojadas

El tiempo paso los dias en esa mansion eran divertidos y tristes, llegue a olvidar el asunto sobre mis padres me volvi muy cercano a ella eramos inseparables yo la queria y cuidaba compartimos esa experiencia juntos nuestra primera amistad **_"cuando seamos grandes nos casaremos"_** habiamos prometido una navidad solitaria frente al arbol y la chimenea, nuestros padres estaban de negocios en ese dia fue nuestro primer beso un roce de labios que hizo que no nos pudieramos mirar a los ojos esa noche, las experiencias juntos no las olvidariamos nuestro primer amigo, el primer amor, el primer beso, la promesa para el futuro, nuestra navidad juntos y la inminente separacion al terminar la primavera, alejándonos siendo enviado contra mi voluntad a un internado y ella a una escuela de monjas, para reencontrarnos unos años despues cuando todo habia cambiado ella y yo no eramos los mismos... desdichada estaba su alma de nuevo frivola, superficial y yo al igual que ella.

Los años nos cambiaron para mal, fuimos un par de chicos ricos que hacian su voluntad, despreciaban a otros, los marginaban, destruian por el simple hecho de saber el respaldo economico que teniamos, escaso tiempo despues formamos una relacion siendo la primera vez en año que recibiamos visita de nuestros padres las cosas como me imaginaban no terminaron bien, ella al ver que pronto seria obligada a volver a Francia termino huyendo a ese pueblito donde no supe nada de ella hasta hace unos meses que fui contactado para traerla de vuelta, la vigile viendo como su felicidad momentánea se esfumo, regresando a ser ella misma, rompiendo la mascara pero haciendo que otros pensaran que en realidad la creaba.

CONTINUARA...

* * *

E aquí una de las razones por la cual Viktor apoya tanto a Katherine ustedes que piensas que lo a hecho por conveniencia y la a dejado de querer o todavia hay algo entre ellos dos, en el siguiente cap sabremos algo sobre la muerte de Scarlett tal vez los sospechas o ni se imaginan

bueno lo que debes agregar en tu comentario es si sigues apoyando a viktor o no respecto a que siga junto a kathe

AHORA SI REVIEWS:

LOTTIE:Al final resulto que no era Rachel que cosas no y lo que falta creo que hubiese sido mejor si fuera Rachel ¿que tendra planeado Debrita?

MARY:gracias por tus palabras en verdad me motivan me agrada que te guste el fic y gracias por dejarme un comentario

TONKSLOVE:Fue debrah aunque no se porque la mayoria penso que era Rachel Gracias por tan lindo review espero que este cap tambien te gustara

GABYLUXIA:WRONG! al parecer fue Deb ¿te lo esperabas?xD

SARAHI:No te preocupes por rw largo o corto lo importante es que te gustara el capitulo gracias por leer

LADYREBELD:Tambien quiero a Viktor aunque no lo soporta Kathe pero sera un gran apoyo tal vez depende lo que le convenga... El abuelo es muy malvado T.T pobre Kath y eso que apenas comenzamos u.u bueno pronto se despejaran mas dudas todavia falta algo y Debrah de vuelta en el juego eso pone horribles las cosas

GUEST: tu coment me dio risa xD espero que tus ojos sobrevivan al fic aunque si esos te sorprendieron a tal punto los siguientes seran una bomba O.O Gracias por leer :D

Eso es todo BYE


	5. Chapter 5

LOS PERSONAJE Y TODO LO REFERENTE A EL JUEGO CORAZÓN DE MELÓN SON PROPIEDAD DE SU CREADORA CHINOMIKO

LA HISTORIA ES DE MI TOTAL AUTORIA

* * *

**Al parecer el capitulo anterior les gusto mucho también hay mas apoyo hacia Viktor del que creí ****tendría... pero lo prefieren por encima de Lysandre ***esa es la pregunta para el review Lys ó Viktor *** no creí tener tantos reviews en solo 4 capitulos les agradezco de todo corazón por apoyar este humilde Fic y a su escritora las quiero mucho mis lectoras**

**En este capitulo llegaremos a los 25 review lo creo muy posible haré el sorteo el resultado lo publicare en este perfil, el de corazon de melon, facebook y el blog espero que la ganadora contacte conmigo si no lo hace es el plazo de 2 días se volverá a sortear así que suerte**

**Ya saben si les gusta el capitulo les agradecería que me dejaran un pequeño comentario son mas que decir las dejo con el capitulo**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

* * *

... Convirtió la vida de los demás en un infierno para que sintiesen un poco del dolor tan profundo que ella experimentaba día con día, el rechazo de sus padres, de sus amigos, de todos por el hecho de tener mas, siendo marginada, lastimada y olvidada para resurgir de lo mas hondo de la cenizas y coronarse como una reina sin importarle las consecuencias, siempre la cuide hasta en sus propias borracheras cuando un individuo se le intentaba acercar, cuando se quedaba tomando bajo la lluvia tirada en medio de algún lugar, estuve para ella todo el tiempo, pero no quiso notar mi presencia no la culpo, termino escondiéndose como la pequeña asustada que era, esperando la persona que la recatase pasando de mano en mano, de muchacho en muchacho, pero ninguno la salvo de su propio odio, nadie noto lo que había dentro de ese ser tan desgraciado.

Me arrepiento cada que recuerdo la noche en la que ese infeliz la ultrajo si tan solo hubiera llegado a tiempo, si no hubiese recibido esa llamada de mis padres; debí dejarla sola cuando yo quería ir con ella, por obligación viaje a Estados Unidos obligado a comprometerme con una Usher... creyeron que de esa forma podrían pagar la deuda pero fue imposible los intereses les llegaban hasta el cuello no había de otra.

Espere lo que pareció una eternidad por esa llamada siendo convocado por la mismísima Kathe en una visita, habían pasado muchas cosas todas su responsabilidad, aunque no lo quisiera ella admitir por fin había tomado la decisión de regresar a Francia; pero sus preparativos según ella no estaban terminados: había tomado sus venganzas pero no podía despedirse de sus "amigos", ni de ese tal Lysandro, no la dejarían partir, me entere en ese momento que tenia una gemela cosa extraña ya que nunca recordaba haberla conocido.

-Esta enamorada de ti.-recuerdo me dijo la mire con una expresión de escepticismo, que otra cosa podrías hacer cuando te decían que alguien a quien tu ni siquiera conocías estaba encaprichado o en ese caso enamorado de ti.

-¿Y que se supone debo hacer yo?.-le seguiría la corriente solo por un rato la sonrisa que ella tenia nunca había sido un buen signo

-Llámala dile que la quieres ver.-

-Pero...

-La necesito para que se haga pasar por mi Viktor hazlo si me tienes un poco de cariño.-y claro que se lo tenia, aunque no lo diría, podría aprovecharse. suspire repasando los pros y contras

-Bien lo haré pero no voy a involucrarme con ella.-dije Kathe soltó una leve risa y asintió dándome todos los detalles de la supuesta gemela

-Es momento.-marco el numero poniendo en altavoz la llamada tenia una extraña fijación por escuchar las conversaciones supuestamente secretas decía que a través de la voz podía sentir las emociones que embargaba a dicha persona y espero

-Diga...-contesto una suave voz del otro lado

-Scarlett.-salude

-Si ¿Quien habla?.-

-Soy Viktor Strong.-

-H Hola Viktor.-note su nerviosismo

-Hay algo muy importante que me gustaría decirte.-

-A Adelante t te escucho.-se aclaro la garganta

-Bueno veras es un tema delicado preferiría tratarlo en persona.-

-¿Es muy importante?.-

-Bueno es sobre nuestro futuro.-escuche como se atragantaba.-perdón quise decir el futuro

-Entiendo ¿en donde estas?.-

-Villa amoris en Italia.-

-¿Donde vive la tía Agatha?

-Exacto ¿Podrías venir?.-

-Tardare en llegar me encuentro en Estados Unidos con una amiga, intentare encontrar un vuelo disponible a mas tardar llegare en 2 días.-

-Eres un encanto Scarlett lo sabias.-mire a kathe estaba que se partía de la risa pero no hacia ningún sonido

-G Gracias nos vemos pronto.-cuando se corto la llamada kathe comenzó a reír fuertemente

-Ya me la imagino jajaja... creer que en serio tu jajaja... si que es torpe jajaja... juro que vale la pena hubiera pagado por ver su expresión y cuando llegue y me vea aquí contigo.-

-No es gracioso.-

-Si que lo es... ¡para mi!.-

-Podrías dejar de reír me haces enojar.-la fulmine con la mirada

-O vamos Viktor no seas aguafiestas ríe conmigo.-

-No le veo la gracia.-

-Que aburrido! bien cuando llegue hablaras con ella... hazle creer que la amas y cosas así no creo que sea muy dificil para ti, despues pídele como favor que vaya a mi instituto y sea yo por un día y que no lo arruine y al final como recompensa viajaras con ella y seras su novio o cualquier idiotez parecida.-

-No me va a creer.-

-Solo imagina que soy yo con la que hablas sencillo dile lo mismo que a mi es tan... como llamarla inocente o estúpida.-

-Es tu hermana.-lo dije con desaprobación

-Lo se por eso lo digo.-

-Estas cruzando la linea.-adverti

-Viktor la "linea" la cruce desde hace mucho tiempo .-

-Y si mejor nos vamos esta noche y nos evitamos este embrollo.- suplique que aceptara

-Nunca.-pareció horrorizada .-mi plan no es así, ademas desaparecer como si estuviera huyendo eso seria malo para mi reputación prefiero dejar las cosas cerradas con una carta.-

-A eso le llamas dejar las cosas cerradas dejando una carta .-rodee los ojos estaba exasperado

-¿Mmm si? no soy buena con las despedidas.-en definitiva nada tomaba en serio

-Tienes serios problemas sociales.-

-La gente es idiota y la detesto, odio al mundo que se pudra.-en realidad precia sentirlo

-Muy graciosa y que piensas hacer luego de desaparecer.-

-Regreso a Francia por mis cosas y luego directo a América comenzare una nueva vida o algo así.-

-Me sorprende .-

-Ya lo se soy sorprendentemente maravillosa.-

-No quería decir eso, si no que me sorprende lo ilusa que eres, parece como si fueras muy madura pero solo eres una niña que escapa de sus problemas en lugar de hacerles frente.-mantenerla a mi lado esa era mi única meta, no dejaría que me abandonara no de nuevo.

-Viktor no pienso pelear contigo cree lo que quieras vale.-

-No e terminado de hablar.-

-Yo si.-salio por la puerta de el departamento, apreté el puente de mi nariz para calmarme, esto iba muy mal si conseguía lo que se proponía dudaba que alguien la pudiera obligar a casarse poniendo un pie en América, nunca mas regresaría debía hacer algo para evitarlo, eso no me convenía a mi, ni a mi familia; fue cuando tome una mala decisión

-¿Viktor que pasa ahora?.-el dueño de ese numero seria la única persona que posiblemente la detendría

-Es sobre Kathe.-debía importarle que le sucediese

-¿Que hizo esta vez?.-parecía aburrido como si no le importase en lo mas mínimo ella

-Planea irse a Estados Unidos.-un hecho que no podría pasar desapercibido

-¿Quiere mas vacaciones?.-me imagine tendría frente a el una nueva tarjeta para comprar a su hija y que ella regresase

-No esta vez es definitivo.-

-Como lo sabes.-al fin parecía prestar atención a mis palabras

-Me lo dijo quiere dejar todo cerrado en este lugar.-

-No la dejaran irse, ademas odia las despedidas.-

-Contacto con su gemela ella la ayudara y cuando se den cuenta del engaño ella estará lejos no piensa mirara atrás.-omití agregar mi participación en su plan

-Cuando se llevara a cabo el encuentro.-

-En dos días.-sentencie al otro lado de la linea unas marcaciones se escucharon

-Bien no te preocupes por nada lo arreglaremos déjame contactar con William tu ayudala y evita que se valla.-

-Entiendo Anthony.-

-Bueno nos vemos.-colgó

El tiempo estipulado termino y ella llego, en la sala de espera me encontraba, la busque con la mirada se suponía seria una muchacha idéntica a kathe me asombre al verla

-Scarlett.-me acerque a la muchacha de cabello ceniza, sobresaltada me miro y sonrió al reconocerme, sin esperar un segundo la bese sentí inseguridad pese a ello no me rechazo nos separamos lentamente y sonreí hacia ella imaginándome que era Katherine, no era muy dificil excepto por las claras diferencias como que ella era un poco mas baja que su hermana, que sus ojos eran de una tonalidad rosácea y estos transmitían bondad e inocencia, simplemente era lo contrario a su hermana luz y obscuridad.-no creí que vendrías.-tome su única maleta

-Creí que era algo importante así que me decidí a venir.-deseaba terminar esta estupenda idea de kathe lo mas rápido posible, tome la mano de la chica y me encamine a la salida, como un caballero abrí la portezuela del auto y espere a que ella subiera...

Todos eramos responsables de la muerte de Scarlett, desde su propia hermana, hasta yo... porque fui quien la convenció pese a sus negativas de fingir ser su hermana, creyó hasta su ultimo momento que yo la amaba y ser fue feliz, sus padres viajaron en esa tormenta creyendo que llegarían y evitarían que Kathe se marchara, murieron pero tenían un segundo plan, enviaron a alguien a que atropellara a su propia hija con el único fin de retener a la otra, así cada quien tendría un remordimiento que le pesaría de por vida, saber que gracias a una pequeña decisión, todo había desembocado en la muerte de un ser que era inocente, pero nada se podía hacer, ademas de mi nadie sentía remordimiento; no fue mi culpa o tal vez si, pero intentaría salvar a una en memoria de su hermana, me jure que salvaría a Katherine de esa cadena de odio y venganza que cada vez mas se anudaba en su cuello matándola lentamente.


	6. Chapter 6

**LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO LO REFERENTE A CORAZÓN DE MELÓN ES PROPIEDAD DE CHINOMIKO LA HISTORIA ES DE MI COMPLETA AUTORIA SIN ÁNIMOS DE LUCRO SOLO POR DIVERSION**

**NO PLAGIO**

* * *

Una muchacha albina salia cerrando son furia la puerta de una habitación, bufaba por lo bajo lanzando improperios hacia el mundo entero, su pisadas resonaban en el suelo que pasaba tras su caminar, las personas que pasaban en el pasillo se limitaban a mirarla mas aquella muchacha sumida en su pensamientos continuaba su camino sin mirar atrás

Las señales de frustración eran mas que visibles el ceño fruncido,el gélido sentimiento de sus ojos, la fuerza con la que apretaba sus puños y la manera tan ruidosa de caminar, entro al elevador luego de con una mirada lograra que los individuos antes ahí bajaran presiono el botón de la primera planta, el ascensor comenzó a bajar... ante su impaciencia estrello su pequeño puño contra el frió metal, rompiéndose una uña contuvo su grito de dolor y sacudió enérgicamente la mano intentando mitigar un poco la molestia que sentía, las puertas se abrieron mostrando una recepción pulcramente ordenada, sin un solo reportero a la vista aun a sabiendas de que esos profesionales de la noticias estaban a fuera, paso frente a la recepcionista fulminándola con la mirada cuando esta pensaba dirigirse a ella, unos metros mas adelante giro a la izquierda encontrando a su objetivo...

¿En donde se había metido Viktor? Era lo único que pensaba por ahora, necesitaba descargar su ira y frustración en alguien y el cumplía los requisitos claves, tal vez se estuviera escondiendo a sabiendas de lo que le sucedería por haberla abandonado en ese campo de batalla, si querían una palabra que describiera su día seria tal vez nefasto... su abuelo el culpable de todo este enredo, llegar a ese grado de maldad era horrible hasta para alguien como ella; querer adoptar a alguien como debrah eso era impensable, debía estar loco de remate, lo que mas le sorprendió fue su genial idea de apadrinar a los hermanos Ainsworth, si lograba hacerlo tal vez nunca los vería de nuevo, podrían hasta convertirse en su familia, Lysandro seria como su... hermano tan solo pensarlo le asquea y debrah su tía, si quería matarla lo lograría pronto.

-Viktor.-sonreía en su dirección, el se sorprendió parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, camino hacia ella.-¿donde estabas?.-exigió la muchacha albina

-Caminando y recordando.-se limito a contestar formando una sonrisa

-Y esa es tu excusa para dejarme completamente sola en ese horrible lugar.-replico al momento de gimotear el sonrió aun mas

-Era lo correcto, no soy nada cercano a tu familia no me corresponde estar presente en esa reuniones.-

-Eres mi amigo deberías estar conmigo.-

-Siempre has dicho que no tienes amigos que solo son marionetas.-

-Mira querido yo digo mucha cosas... y ahora no quiero una marioneta quiero un amigo, aunque tu ¿desde cuando me haces caso? ademas de cuando te conviene.-

-Mi querida katherine que suspicaz llegas a ser .-

-Quiero matar a alguien.-

-Desahógate para eso estoy aqui yo te escuchare ... tal vez.-

-Voy a hacer como si no hubiera escuchado lo ultimo bien por donde comenzar debes conocer a debrah.-

-La chica que estaba con el viejo Harrys.-

-Esa misma... pues el demente de mi abuelo la quiere adoptar como su hija ¿lo puedes creer?

-Tendrá algo entre manos.-tomo una actitud pensativa

-Ademas de querer que haga su voluntad no se me ocurre nada por lo que la quiera.-Katherine no le tomaba importancia al asunto para ella eso no era un problema mayor

-Que tiene ella de bueno en que es superior cualquier otra chica.-la pregunta la tomo por sorpresa

-Eso de repetir las cosas mas de una vez cansa... bien ella es buena mintiendo, aparentado ser algo que no; resumen es una profesional en el campo de la mentira y la falsedad y el dinero y la fama esta por arriba de cualquier cosa que ella ame.-explico

-Una chica materialista que haría todo por fama y dinero.-insinuó Viktor esperando que ella tomara el hilo de su pensamiento

-Si pero no entiendo.-termino cruzándose de brazos mirándolo

-Dudo que la necesite para lograr que le obedezcas, debe haber algún motivo clave detrás de todo, algo que le conviene y esa chica podría ser la clave

-Yo voto a favor de la opción en que la usa para obligarme a obedecerla.-bostezo aburrida

-No podemos estar seguros para que la quiere debemos...

-Estar prevenidos para cualquier situación.-completo katherine mirándolo

-Exacto veo que comienzas a razonar.-

-Propongo que huyamos de esta ciudad ahora que tenemos tiempo el vine con un propósito y dudo que sea algo bueno.-comenzó a caminar pero Viktor la detuvo

-Y que sucede con el dinero de la herencia ¿dejarías todo en manos de Debrah?

-Debrah mas Dinero y poder seria igual a una Katherine muerta.-concluyo pensando lo mismo que su amigo

-Otra elección mal tomada.-pronuncio Viktor

-Nada de eso... solo fue venganza presiento que debe estar enfadada por lo de su arruinada imagen y carrera.-permaneció inmóvil sonriendo eso quería creer aunque la verdad era otra

-Yo estaría furioso contra ti.-replico el moreno ella se giro y lo miro fijamente

-Al grado de quererme muerta.-cuestiono con un hilo de voz, pasaron segundos sin que el chico dijera ni una palabra

-Tal vez aunque sabes que no quiero que mueras.-dio un paso hacia ella y acaricio su mejilla, ella se aparto

-Si Viktor lo se, si fuera lo contrario no podríamos convivir... imaginar que en cualquier momento puedo ser apuñalada por la espalda hace que me den escalofríos

-Que mas sucedió en esa reunión.-pregunto el intentando aligerar el ambiente que despues de su toque, se había convertido en algo incomodo

-Quiere apadrinar a Lysandro no me agrada la idea la detesto el sabe lo que me ocasiona

-Seria mejor que lo olvidaras, déjalo en el pasado fue un amor imposible desde el inicio.-esperaba que ella aceptara pero cuando algo era un reto no se daría por vencida hasta conseguirlo

-Voy a luchar por Lysandro Ainsworth aunque me cueste la vida.-sus palabras estaban llenas de resolución Viktor no sabia si katherine lo decía por que amaba en verdad al muchacho o porque lo consideraba un reto

-Nunca te vi tan motivada por nada.-espeto conteniendo su furia

-Eso fue porque no tenia algo que amase tanto para arriesgarme a conseguirlo.-un golpe muy bajo el que le dio al muchacho de ojos ambar este la miro dolido, asi que nunca lo había amado tanto como el a ella

-Nunca me amaste tanto como a el por eso dejaste a un lado nuestra relación y me abandonaste.-al fin despues de años podría hacerle la pregunta que tanto lo había atormentado

-La relación que temimos nunca me fue dificil mantenerla a flote.-solo era un juego pensó el al ver a la chica riendo como si no significase nada para ella

-Contesta alguna vez me quisiste me amaste o por lo menos sentías algo por mi.-

-No te pongas melodramático eso quedo en el pasado y no podemos volver a tras.-le dio una palmada en el hombro mirándolo con una sonrisa

-Podrías hacer un intento.-presiono ella comenzaba a ponerse a la defensiva

-Supongamos que lo hago necesitaría un motivo, ademas Lysandro debe estar conmigo.-aplaudió como una niña pequeña pensando en su proximo juguete

-Si el te hubiera mentido de la manera en que tu lo hiciste ¿lo perdonarías?.-

-No tuve otra opción mas que mentirle.-replico katherine aunque era mentira no esperaba que Viktor la contradijera

-Claro que la tuviste, pero mentir siempre fue lo mas fácil, hacer creer que la tu malvada y asesina había muerto... que tu eras una inocente chica, pero tu pasado siempre te perseguirá

-CÁLLATE no sabes lo que dices.-sus palabras le dolían tal vez por lo verdadero de ellas, estaba preparada para huir de el; un segundo le tomo hacerla su presa manteniendola contra el muro

-Te duelen mis palabras... pero son verdad tenias dos caminos desde el principio, tomaste el de la venganza pudiste dejarlo todo atrás y recomenzar, pero tu grandisimo ego te lo impidió, querías hacer sentir a los demás de la misma manera en que ellos lo hicieron contigo pero tu error fue tu corazón, tus sentimientos mezclados con tu amargura y tu podrida alma .-recibió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla regalo de la albina que se encontraba recargada sin oponer resistencia contra el muro, sus ojos violetas abnegados de lagrimas que salían una a una sin control, sus labios crispados en una mueca de infinito remordimiento, mordiendo sus labios evitando en vano llorar; Viktor la miro sin compasión dentro de el un sentimiento tan poco frecuente como la culpa tomo la mayor parte de posesión en el, sin poder aguantar un segundo mas la tomo entre sus brazos fundiéndose en un sentimental abrazo llenando el lugar de sollozos.

-Porque Viktor debes recordarme mis errores, duelen cada estúpida decisión la estúpida venganza.-gimoteaba fuertemente abrazándose del muchacho como si se le fuese el alma en ello

-Te prometo que te salvare de eso que te destruye y lastima.-juro Viktor

-Has que dejen de dolerme los recuerdos.-unieron lentamente sus labios fundiéndose en un beso lleno de dolor, tristeza y recuerdos amargos, deseando dejar todo el el pasado pero no seria tan fácil

-Lamento interrumpirlos.-la voz era muy familiar se separaron Katherine ya tenia una resolución que el dolería para siempre, una nueva decisión que los separaría, sus consecuencias siempre las mismas, con total certeza ella perdería...

* * *

EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DECIDE EL RUMBO DE LA HISTORIA OSEA ES EL MAS IMPORTANTE Y NO TANTO POR EL CONTENIDO SI NO POR LA DECISIÓN YA SABEN PORQUE SE LLAMA ASI EL FIC LE QUEDA DE MARAVILLA SOMOS 28 REVIEWS Y SE LOS AGRADEZCO EL CONCURSO LO GANO SARAHI99 COMO YA HABIA PUBLICADO EN MI PERFIL ANTERIORMENTE LA CUENTA A SIDO TRASPASADA A ELLA NO QUIERO ABURRIRLAS MAS ASI QUE A LO IMPORTANTE

CREE OTROS NUEVOS FANFIC´S MILAGRO DE ALAS BLANCAS E INTERSECCIÓN DE MUNDOS LOS DOS SON DE AMOUR SUCRE ASI QUE LAS INVITO A QUE LOS PASEEN A LEER Y ME DEN SU OPINION LAS FECHA DE PUBLICACION SON

LUNES DECISIONES Y CONSECUENCIAS

MIERCOLES INTERSECCIÓN DE MUNDOS

VIERNES MILAGRO DE ALAS BLANCAS LOS FANFIC´S QUE YA ESTAN TERMINADOS Y LOS QUE NO COMENZARE A SUBIRLOS A MI DEVIANTART ME ENCUENTRAN COMO KatheriiinSu

PRONTO SERA HALLOWEEN ASI QUE PENSABA HACER UN ONE-SHOT NO SE SI EL TIEMPO ESTE A MI FAVOR PERO EL 31 ESPERO ESTAR PUBLICANDOLO BAJO EL NOMBRE UN EXTRAÑO HALLOWEEN SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO ME DESPIDO PARA CONTESTAR REVIEW A CONTINUACION NO OLVIDEN DEJARME ALGUNO SI LES GUSTO EL CAPITULO

KAROL:Gracias por tu review espero el fic no llegue a desilusionarte

DANI:si te reprueban en historia luego no te quejes deberas pudiste haber hecho el rw mas largo xD pobre scarlett fue traicionada pero todo fue culpa de viktor el la convencio

LADYREBELD:Me encanto escribir el pov de Viktor y habran muchos mas

SARAHI:te lo resumo completísimo siendo kathe la heredera debía permanecer "escondida" para que no la mataran Scarlett solo funcionaba de distractor nunca tuvieron una verdadera relación los padres amaban mas a scarlett que a kathe cosa que a ella le dolio hasta que lo supero pero su resentimiento hacia su hermana nunca lo logro superar queria que ella sufriera el mismo dolor de ser rechazada aunque no tenia planeado que scarlett muriera eso solo fue como un bono extra

MARY:gracias por tus lindas palabras me motivan

GUEST:Si lo se la mayoria prefieren a Lysandrito yo tambien pero hay que darle oportunidad a Viktor el tambien merece tener fans o no por el momento habran arios povs de viktor y el siguiente es de Lysandro


	7. Chapter 7

LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO LO REFERENTE A CORAZÓN DE MELÓN ES PROPIEDAD DE CHINOMIKO LA HISTORIA ES MIA

NO PLAGIO

* * *

Un muchacho albino salia de la habitación donde todavía conversaban su hermano y el abuelo de Katherine, le había sorprendido encontrarse ahí mismo a Debrah se preguntaba que querría esa vez, tal vez pensase separar a su mejor amigo de su novia, se sumergió en sus pensamientos sin escuchar ni media palabra de lo que se profería en esa habitación; una vez regresado a la realidad noto como la albina salia dando un portazo parecía molesta pero ¿Porque? Miro a su hermano buscando una respuesta a todas sus preguntas mas este solo lo miro con comprensión haciendo mucho mas grandes sus dudas ¿Que sucedía ahí?

-Yo me retiro.-enfatizo hablando por primera vez y atrayendo la atención de lo mayores.-volvere mas tarde.-cerro tras su espalda la puerta sin esperar una confirmación tan siquiera una respuesta y vago sin rumbo, había olvidado donde estaba la salida

Al llegar al lobbie del hotel vio una cabellera conocida en frente a la recepción, espero a que la persona se diera la vuelta no quería cometer un error y ahí estaba la chica a la que hacia un tiempo había conocido, Rachel su semblante denotaba frustración se acerco a ella

-Hola.-saludo cortezmente.-no pense verla en este lugar.-la pelirroja lo miro sorprendida

-Lysandro ¿Que haces aquí?.-solto sin pensarlo

-Vine con mi hermano por un asunto.-aclaro de repente sonriendo le agradaba ver una cara no tan desconocida

-Un asunto...-se quedo cavilando unos breves segundos.-tiene algo que ver con Katherine.-una mueca de fastidio resulto al pronunciar el nombre de la chica

-Tal vez ¿habría un problema con eso?.-respondio ceñudo le molestaba que las personas juzgaran a otras sin conocerlas, al ver que la chica no respondería continuo.-fue un placer verla ahora si me permite me retiro

-Escuchame Lysandro.-suplico la pelirroja.-debes abrir los ojos y ayudarme.-el la miro sin entender dispuesto a regresar por su hermano.-se trata de la supuesta muerte de Scarlett y su gemela Katherine.-escuchar el mencionado nombre de las muchachas que tal vez alguna vez amo lo freno en seco de su retirada

-Que tienes que decirme sobre ello.-respondio con cierto matiz de interés en su bicolor mirada

-Te lo dije ella destruye todo lo que se le acerca mato a su propia hermana

-Debes estar equivocada, Scarlett murió en un accidente.-susurro rememorando el día.-no deberias culpar a los demás sin tener pruebas.-pese a no desearlo termino por inercia defendiendo a la gemela

-Parecera disparatado y lo se, pero ella nunca es lo que parece... ahora lo que vez es un camuflaje la inocente chica, frágil y considerada tan buena como un ángel, pero es un demonio miente, engaña, manipula todo por su propio bien yo no mentiria respecto a Scarlett, su propia hermana la asesino a ustedes les debió vender una historia donde ella era la victima; en donde su hermana le robo su identidad pero eso es mentira hasta hace 2 dias mi amiga estaba conmigo en Estados unidos, ella me contó de una llamada que le hiciste pidiéndole que te visitara ella estaba enamorada de ti pese a que tu estabas con su hermana

-Eso no concuerda nada con lo que nos contó su hermana.-respondió omitiendo el hecho de que el en ese supuesto tiempo no había hecho ninguna llamada

-Nunca les dirá la verdad, pero debe haber algo que la descubra algo que no debería tener ella.-Lysandro permanecio mirándola fijamente ¿algo que una de la hermanas tuviera pero la otra no? y lo recordó las marcas que deberían estar en las muñecas de su querida, no estaban ahí el día del accidente, no hablan cicatrices... molesto se pregunto que sucedía. Seria acaso verdad que todo el tiempo había vivido engañado y a la persona que tanto lastimo con su rechazo siempre fue su amada, tal vez ella hubiera hecho todo eso por el posiblemente quería empezar desde cero o eso le había demostrado

-Nos vemos luego.-se despidio de la pelirroja sin escuchar lo que decía, se dirigió corriendo hacia el ascensor pulso el piso donde estaba antes... salio de ahí con el objetivo de buscarla para aclarar todo ese embrollo, la amaba y todo lo que había pasado, lo que había logrado hacer era demostrarle a si mismo el profundo amor que le tenia a su Katherine; podía pensar de nuevo su nombre sin que le doliera

Dio la vuelta en el corredor sin esperarse lo que vería al hacerlo, su Katherine era besada por el tipo que mas odiaba Viktor el supuesto "novio" de ella, pero todo era mentira... carraspeo para llamar su atención, noto en las largas pestañas de su chica gran cantidad de acuosidad había estado llorando, su juro que si el tipo la había lastimado el se arrepentiría.

-Lamento interrumpirlos.-ella se separo de el

-¿Que necesitas Lysandro?.-lo miro con aburrimiento parecía no estar molesta con el chico

-Queria hablar contigo Katherine, pero veo que estas ocupada.-parecía incomodo con la situación, sin dejarle tiempo de nada la jaló hacia el abrazándola limpiando sus lagrimas.

-Crei perderte pero no fue así.-hundio su cara en el cabello de la albina respirando la fragancia que desprendía esta, tomo sus manos y reviso atentamente, ahí en el inicio de sus muñecas estaban las marcas las que le recordaban el horror que ella vivió, pero en ese momento solo le causaban felicidad.-lo sospechaba eres tu mi Kathe, siento mucho la manera en que te e tratado. Debi darme cuenta antes que todo esto no era verdad... pero ahora estoy feliz, extasiado de saber que a la única que e amado esta viva.-beso sus labios recordando la textura de estos y la manera en que se amoldaban, la abrazo sin querer soltarla pero sin lastimarla eran como 2 piezas que se amoldaban perfectamente, ellos se complementaban o eso parecía.

En un segundo ella se soltó de sus brazos, dándole la espalda, regresando a su posición anterior junto al moreno, dio media vuelta encarandolo cualquier rastro de lagrimas ó cualquier sentimiento de tristeza había desaparecido, sus labios formaban una risa burlona y sus ojos transmitan frialdad inimaginable soltó una pequeña ris

-Que son esos modales Lysandro no vez que estaba ocupada.-sonrio hacia el albino.-ademas venir y besarme de esa manera y decir cosas sin sentido es algo extraño

-Es extraño lo se, pero que mas podía hacer al darme cuenta que mi amor no esta muerta

-No entiendo porque crees eso.-

-No es difícil atar los cabos restantes, todo fue gracias a Rachel, ella tenia razón ella me dijo todo claro, nada coincide con lo que tu nos contaste esa vez... pero las marcas en tus muñecas no pueden mentir, Scarlett no las tenia, pero en ese momento tan impactante no me di cuenta de la pequeña falla en el plan.

-Vaya, vaya así que lo descubriste pero sabes que.-katherine comenzaba a sonreir y aplaudir con sarcasmo

-Que sucede.-respondio el siguiéndole el juego

-Me canse de mentir.-Lysandro se descolocó creyo que al fin diría toda la verdad y podrían estar juntos sonrío hacia la muchacha

-Katherine es mejor que dejemos esto aquí no querías decir mas de la cuenta.-El albino estaba molesto, ver como Viktor posaba sus manos en los hombros de la chica intentando llevársela cosa que el no permitiría pero ella solo se soltó

-Al contrario Viktor, Lysandro tiene todo el derecho de saberlo.-esa era su Kathe y todo regresaría a ser como era antes

-Saber que.-estaba frustrado quería que ella lo reconociera todo de una vez

-Oh es fácil scarlet no es la chica a la que pensabas amar, mejor dicho tu nunca conociste a una Scarlett

-Cierra la boca kathe ante de que te arrepientes.-Sin prestarle atención a las palabras del chico y omitiendo el modo en que intentaba acallar a katherine el continuo como si nada escuchándola

-Lysandro todo fue mentira desde el inicio la chica a la que creiste amar y por la que lloraste su muerte esta frente a ti y soy yo, cosa que ya te imaginas, la actuación se me da demasiado bien... mi gemela scarlett tuvo la mala suerte de estar en el lugar y momento equivocados... entonces se me ocurrió "si le encasquetaba todo lo que e hecho podría salir bien librada de esto y comenzar desde cero" pero no tome en cuenta lo fuerte que podrían resultar los sentimientos ya te imaginarás, me sentí mal al ver como te convertias en un ermitaño al creer mi supuesta muerte, por eso te visitaba.-ella suspiro mirándolo directamente a los ojos.- siempre me diste lastima y mis sentimientos por ti.-Lysandro casi rebosaba en alegría ella estaba confiando en el, pero le resultaba extraño cuando ella menciono la palabra "lastima" espero a que terminara de hablar ya luego arreglarían las cosas- solo fueron un juego ¿quien podría estar enamorada de ti? fuiste otra de mis marionetas en un entretenido juego gracias a tu estupidez y estar tan prendado de mi logre ganar, arruinar tu vida y la de los demás, te convertí en un copia barata de Viktor pero nada superara al original, nunca "te ame" ni siquiera te quise.-asesto el ultimo golpe besando al pelinegro que miraba la escena disimulando su sorpresa ante las terribles declaraciones.

-Katherine no puede ser verdad, solo mientes pero sabes que no me importa lo que hayas hecho aun así te seguire amando.-la miro con convicción estaba seguro que todo lo que había dicho era porque se había visto obligada a hacerlo esa no era su katherine

-Hazte un favor a ti mismo y evita esta vergüenza retirándose no comprendes no te amo y nunca lo hice Lysandro todo lo que dije fue mentira, nuestros besos llenos de falsedad, mis lagrimas actuación, viktor es mi prometido y me casare con el.-acaso hacia dicho prometido y casarse por no mencionar las crueles palabras miro alrededor suyo por si habia alguien mas ahí pero no, solo estaba ellos tres

-Ven conmigo kathe deja de mentir se que aun me amas aunque lo intentes negar lo que hemos pasado juntos fue verdad.-extendio su mano ella lo miro con burla y negó riéndose

-Irme contigo debes bromear Ainsworth no vales la pena si lo hiciera perdería todo mi dinero, yo no puedo soportarlo soy una chica materialista amo el dinero sobre cualquier cosa grabatelo no te amo y nunca lo hice tampoco lo haré, el amor de mi vida y mi primer amor así como la persona con la que me casare se llama Viktor Strog un importante heredero.-Pero su katherine nunca había demostrado tener devoción hacia lo material, ella aun siendo hija de millonarios prefería pasar desapercibida y no derrochar, pero al mirarla no noto en ella rastro de mentira

-Con que así fue Katherine dime ¿que placer te dio hacer que me enamorara de ti? para al final terminar haciendo eso.-ella continuaba sonriendo no quería creerlo, no debía creerlo, un pensamiento fugaz paso por su mente prefería creerla muerta

-¿Que placer? el de saber que con pestañear un idiota, podría hacer lo que se me antojara.-

-Fui solo un idiota lo entiendo katherine aunque tus sentimiento fueron mentira yo si te ame.-

-Esto es vergonzoso Lysandro creé que te irías antes de tener que decirte todo esto

-Me ire espero que seas feliz con quien tu escogiste y no te arrepienta de tu elecciones.-El albino camino de regreso por el pasillo sin ocultar su dolor ella lo miro retirarse

Eso es Lysandro alejase de mi, que lo único a lo que te llevara amarme es a la muerte y no deseo eso para ti por todo quiero que vivas

-Una actuacion convincente nieta mía pero como lo supiste

-Que lo matarias no fue muy difícil, utilizarias a debrah como ejecutor para que otra cosa querrías a alguien que no tiene un apellido y mucho menos procede de la rama familiar, alguien movido por el poder y dinero, me imagino que le habras prometido todo lo que tenias claro despues de que lo matara

-Veo que mi plan fue descubierto.-salio de detrás del corredor la sonrisa que traía no era para nada amble mas bien se catalogaría como siniestra el tipo de sonrisa que hace llorar a un niño de miedo katherine le sonrió con complicidad las barreras estaba desapareciendo

-Si ahora me pregunto que piensas hacer luego de deshacerme de ese chico que representaba una molestia para mi.-Viktor solo escuchaba sin saber quien hablaba en serio podría ser que katherine solo usaba por diversión al chico eso parecía no había sentimiento alguno en su palabras al referirse al que hasta hace poco era su objetivo a alcanzar, el abuelo William hizo una mueca de molestia cualquiera se daría cuenta a que se debía eso su plan no estaba saliendo según lo planeado

-Es tan fácil de decir quedarme un tiempo con mi adorada nieta, aparte me entere que una conocida tuya esta en el pueblo.-todos sabian a quien se refería dicho hombre

-¿Acaso la recuerdas?.-pregunto katherine con sorna

-Por supuesto yo no olvido a las personas que podrían resultarme una molestia o servirme

-Y Lefreu en que categoría esta

-En ninguna de las dos, esa niña sabe demasiado pero no es un peligro tampoco me serviría de nada así que lo dejo en tus manos, tu decide cual sera su destino

-Piensas que voy a creerte de seguro es otra de tus trampas

-Hay que probar de que esta hecha la próxima heredera también debes darte una vuelta por la organización, no querrás perder tu titulo

-Eso no me intereso nunca, yo no quería pertenecer a ese lugar fui obligada

-Sabes que es un honor cualquiera "mataría" por ser parte del negocio

-Querras decir todos matan para ser parte de tu negocio

-Haces que eso suene muy feo y no lo es tanto

-No claro que no estar ahí es como el paraíso, ver la maldad que aflora en las personas... como se matan para conseguir una posición las traiciones y hasta venganzas con el único objetivo de poseer mas dinero fama y fortuna

-El deseo de cualquiera yo solo les vendo sueños que los alcancen o no ya es su problema

-¿Cuantos has logrado su objetivo sin perecer

-Es porque no saben hacer bien las cosas lo piensas demasiado o muy poco no a la medida justa

-Alguien esta tras de mi.-Viktor abrazo mas a la muchacha ser la heredera siempre había tenido sus riesgos y ese era uno, aunque Viktor deseaba protegerla fuese cual fuese el costo

-Por ahora nadie quiere matarte mucho menos cuando se enteren que eres la prometida de un Strong

-¿Cuando dije eso?.-

-Al momento de decir que eran novios y cuando mandaste lejos a ese chico

-Aceptar o no que dura decisión.-musito para si misma katherine

-Acepta es mas fácil, mejores cosas por delante y menos consecuencias prácticamente el mundo se inclinara ante ti

-No trates de venderme ese sueño como si fuera estupida, siempre hay algo detrás

-¿Debes desconfiar de tu familia?.-William parecía dolido

-Lo has dicho no confíes en nadie... ni en mi.-replico ella

-Por eso has sobrevivido en este ambiente, si confiaras en los demás hace rato que hubieras terminado como Scarlett

-No conozco a ninguna scarlett.-musito ella Viktor estaba incomodo en esa situacion

-Esa es la actitud.-respondió su abuelo algo orgulloso

-Ya lo se.-gruño katherine

-Ahora visitemos la ciudad como un unida familia.-ofreció el abuelo

-Con esos dos gorila que tienes de guardaespaldas olvidado

-No los veras solo has como si no existieran

-Prácticamente no existen pero ¿porque te son tan fieles?

-Una pregunta fácil, yo los salve de un mundo sin esperanzas les di un sueño un objetivo algo por que luchar

-Pudiste mantenernos alejados de esto era el deseo de la abuela.-William al escuchar ese nombre suspiro

-Mi Genevieve, mi querida esposa... tenia idea muy lejanas de la realidad, quise cumplir sus sueños pero no fue fácil solo hay 2 maneras de salir de esto: una es muerto la otra es convirtiéndote en líder; si no hubiera sido asesinada por esos idiotas todo seria diferente, vez una decisión tuvo consecuencias que llegaron hasta ti de no ser por eso... no deberías estar con viktor podrías estar con ese extraño chico aunque hay otra manera

-Otra manera a que te refieres.-al final ella parecía interesada

-Si quieres estar con ese Lysandro podría volverse realidad pero hay un precio

-¿Cual es?

-Podrias perderlo

-Dime el precio.-ella exigio

-Deberia unirse a la organizacion escalar hasta la posición mas alta retarme y si el logra matarme, todo pasara a sus manos incluida tu

-No permitire que el se adentre en este mundo corrompido

-Sabia que esa seria tu respuesta ni siquiera lo considere

-Y yo puedo salir de esto

-Sabes las dos maneras no creo que quieras la primera... aunque estaría dispuesto a pelear con mi propia nieta por el control, si te crees capaz de vencerme claro

-Podria suceder uno nunca sabe

-Crees poder resurgir desde el suelo

-No seria la primera vez que lo hago

-Pues entonces adelante tendremos una cena con todos los miembros y ahí públicamente me tendrás que retar yo decidire que debemos hacer, si logras matarme todo sera tuyo hasta tu futuro

-En ese caso acepto.-estrecharon sus manos mirándose buscando duda, pero en sus ojos solo había resolución ¿quien ganaría ese asalto? ¿quien morirá y perdería todo? podría salir victoriosa o una vez mas perecería en el intento

* * *

GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO Y SUS REVIEWS SIENTO NO CONTESTARLOS PERO ME HACE FELIZ VER QUE ESTA HISTORIA LES ESTA GUSTANDO ASI QUE NOS LEEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA TAL VEZ DUDO PUBLICAR CAPITULO DEMASIADO POR HACER PERO YA VEREMOS


	8. Chapter 8

**LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO LO REFERENTE AL CORAZÓN DE MELÓN ES PROPIEDAD DE CHINOMIKO Y BEEMOOV LA HISTORIA ES MÍA**

**NO PLAGIO**

* * *

Saber que mi mejor y única amiga scarlet había muerto a manos de su gemela me hace odiarla siempre lo había hecho y nunca lo disimule, esa chica que aunque no quisiera te hacía sentir inferior la despreciaba ella tenía la suerte de tener una familia y no ser una simple arrimada que en cualquier momento podría terminar en un orfanato.

Nunca conocí a mis padres, ellos me abandonaron en la puerta de esa gigante mansión cuando apenas era un bebé, fui recogida por las sirvientas de esa mansión que se hicieron cargo de mi ya que la señora Carlota la esposa del dueño de la mansión no me quería cerca de su perfecta hija Katherine, crecí junto a los hijos de las sirvientas sabiendo muy bien que había sido abandonada, sin poder acercarme a el segundo piso de la mansión observando desde la puerta de la cocina como cada que era una fiesta la hija de los Camilleri bajaba en un pulcro y hermoso vestido, recibiendo sus padres halagos por lo hermosa que era su hija mientras yo Rachel era mantenida con ropa demasiado pequeña o grande para mi, heredada de los hijos de las sirvientas... la envidiaba ver como todos los días recibía hermosos regalos de sus padres, como era mimada por su abuela tambien quería a esa señora, la abuela de Katherine era la única que sin importarle la posición que tenia como hija de una sirvienta mostraba un poco del grandísimo amor que poseía, dándome uno que otro regalo queriéndome como si fuera otra de sus nietas, haciéndome sentir parte de la familia aunque los demás no me quisieran cerca, me bastaba con el cariño de Genevieve aunque los demás me vieran solo como una peste.

Tengo un recuerdo que se quedó clavado en mi, ver como la gente era en realidad... un dia jugaba en el patio trasero de la mansión mi lugar favorito de todo ese lúgubre lugar alguien se acercaba, escuchaba el crujir de las hojas bajo las pisadas de esa persona creí que era mi madre que venía a decirme que entrara porque alguno de los señores de la casa saldría al patio

-Disculpa habrás visto a mi conejo.-reconocí la voz de Katherine era una de las pocas veces que la había escuchado decir palabra alguna

-No lo he visto.-la mire vestía un vestido blanco como la nieve adornado con un moño blanco.-me gusta tu vestido.-dije quería saber cómo era esa niña aunque la envidiase

-Gracias ¿como te llamas?.-preguntó

-Rachel.-respondí levantándome

-Yo soy Katherine .-extendió su mano no supe qué hacer había visto que las personas estrechaban sus mano al conocerse pero no entendí porque, ella frunció el ceño y retiró su mano.-nunca te había visto por aquí

-No me dejan salir cuando alguien está afuera.-conteste

-¿Porque?.-parecía extrañada ella tal vez nunca lo comprendiera

-No debo convivir con los patrones o eso dice mi madre.-repetí las mismas palabras que cada vez me repetía ella

-¿Quien es tu madre?

-Una de las sirvientas.-

-No lo entiendo.-

-Como no soy de una familia rica no debo hablar contigo la señora -Carlota se lo repite muchas veces a mi madre mi

-No veo que sea algo malo.-

-Yo tampoco.-

-Entonces seras mi amiga.-

-Pero.-quería decirle que no pues no deseaba ser regañada por mi madre al enterarse

-Será nuestro secreto.-sonrió parecía algo feliz siempre estaba en una arbol sola y triste

-Está bien accedí.-y sonreí comenzaba a agradarme

-Que hacia aquí

-Miraba él a veces salen peces o algunas ranas

-Puedo mirar

-Claro solo ten cuidado.-cuando termine de decir eso ella resbalo cayendo en el poco profundo lago ensuciandose completamente su vestido yo me acerque a ella intentando ayudarla

-Katherine qué haces ahí.-gritó su madre horrorizada

-Yo estaba viendo el lago

-Los invitados acaban de llegar, mira que facha tienes el vestido que nos costó tanto esfuerzo conseguir esta arruinado tu padre se enfadara muchísimo

-Lo siento madre.-bajó la cabeza levantándose

-No fue culpa de ella sólo tropezó.-intente defenderla

-Quien eres tu.-me miró con repugnancia

-Mi madre es martha.-conseguí responder bajando la mirada

-Así que la hija de la sirvienta cuantas veces le dije a tu madre que no salieras mientras katherine estaba afuera no debes hablar con ella quedate donde es tu lugar en la cocina

-No tiene porque gritarme.-respondí a punto de llorar

-Escuchame bien mocosa no eres nadie, absolutamente nadie para responderme podria hechar a tu madre y a ti harapienta de mi casa, hacer que nadie les contratase así que mantente donde es tu lugar y cierra la boca cuando yo hable si vuelves siquiera a dirigirle la palabra a mi hija juro que te arrepentiras.-se giró de redondo su hija señalandola con su escarlata uña.-y tu katherine cómo puedes siquiera ser una camilleri comportate como tal, no hables con la servidumbre ahora entra de inmediato a la casa y cambiate.-tomó su mano arrastrando tras de ella me senté deprimida en el pastizal acaso debía soportar esos maltratos

-Siento las palabras de mi madre no le hagas caso.-voltee pense que era katherine era igual a ella pero diferente a la vez

-Katherine.-pregunte

-No yo soy scarlett su gemela.-ella sonrió

-Gemela.-no recordaba haber visto a una niña además de katherine

-Si.-contesto

-Nunca te habia visto.-dije y era verdad seria un truco

-Mis padres no quieren que nadie se entere que tuvieron otra hija además yo no soy tan perfecta como mi hermana.-resoplo riéndose ella parecía más natural

-Que tiene ella de bueno.-solté de pronto y me calle

-No lo se.-parecía también estarselo preguntando

-¡porque tu padres son asi!.-

-El dinero corrompe el alma o eso dice mi abuela.-suspiro llegando a mi lado

-La señora genevieve.-pregunte sabia que ella era muy buena

-La conoces.-parecía extrañada

-Cuando ella viene me trae un regalo y me trata como si fuera su nieta.-le sonreí

-Mi abuela es muy querida por todos pero mas por mi hermana, Mi abuela ama a katherine como si fuera su hija tal vez ese sea el motivo por la que tanto el abuelo como mis padres la prefieren además de que su cabello y ojos son extraños.-comenzamos a reír ella si me agradaba

Nunca mas volvi a hablar con katherine se alejaba de mi como si fuera la peste, mi único apoyo en ese lugar era Scarlett mi mejor amiga aunque viajaba mucho con sus padres pero yo esperaba como siempre su regreso ella era diferente buena bondadosa defiende lo que creía justo al igual que la abuela genevive

El dolor que creí era el más grande fue cuando ella me dijo que debía irse a estudiar lejos le suplique que no lo hiciera pero no habia opcion Katherine permaneció en Francia y yo en la misma posición como la hija adoptiva de la sirvienta la vida no me parecia facil, menos al estar en un lugar con esa mansion, ver los estándares de vida de ella, comparados con los mios si quería algo lo conseguía todo lo tenía a su alcance queria salir de ese lugar y no volver nunca la odiaba y todo lo que ella personifica

Logre despues de mucho esfuerzo entrar a un intercambio, mi destino era estados unidos y el mismo instituto donde Scarlett estaba ella se pondría feliz cuando la viera lo sabía pero no podía dejar a mi madre sola en este lugar donde era tratada peor que un animal me jure que yo la sacara de este infierno…

* * *

Al parecer el dia no habia terminado como Katherine se lo imagino cuando terminaba de despertar, todo se había vuelto un caos su abuelo estaba en la ciudad Rachel había llegado a martirizarla y terminando había dicho muchas cosas dolorosas al albino nada de lo que se imagino sucedería.

Dejando atrás al pelinegro comenzó a caminar entre los pasillos, su objetivo sería la pelirroja aquella chica que se estaba metiendo mas de la cuenta en sus problemas y asuntos lo que resultaba un dolor de cabeza para la oji violeta pero no soportaria una mas, el estres comenzaba a mermar debía arreglar eso y pronto apenas era una pequeñez para ella el asunto primordial era su abuelo todo hasta el momento en que regresó a esa ciudad sería un juego de niños en comparación a lo que se avecinaba sería una tormenta de apocalipticas condiciones

-Rachel, Rachel, Rachel.-se aproximo a la chica pelirroja que de espaldas se encontraba esta se giró antes de que pudiera hablar la peliplata le propinó una bofetada que la hizo retroceder.-no te han dicho que no te metas en los asuntos de los demás.-con sus manos tomo su cuello comenzando a apretar.-tenias que abrir la boca no es así... yo que quería convertir este juego en algo más largo

-Kathe sueltala.-el pelinegro entro en la escena aproximándose a la muchacha y jalandola hacia el lado opuesto de la pelirroja que comenzaba a toser enfurecida

-Cariño sueltame que tengo cosas que arreglar con esta perra.-respondió mirando a la susodicha a los ojos Viktor solo negaba con lentitud manteniendo firme su agarre

-Debemos irnos ya.-murmuró contra el oído de Katherine llevándola contra su voluntad al término de pasillo

-Espero te sirva de lección esto y apenas comenzamos.-profirió a voz de grito Rachel masajeandose el cuello dolorido por un segundo creyó que se quedaría sin respiración pero no fue así le debía una a el prometido de esa, sintiendo que todo comenzaba a venirse sobre ella emprendió la retirada quería estar sola pero sobre todo tranquila para planear de qué manera se vengaria de la albina.

Seria un dia como cualquier otro en mi vida claro de no ser por la repentina aparición de William mi abuelo y el término de mis libertades molesta furiosa al tener que volver a la mansión Camilleri que de nuevo se encontraba vacía mi tal Agatha había dejado el pueblo luego de enterarse de mi supuesta muerte y ni viktor mucho menos el abuelo le había revelado la verdad, el se había trasladado aquí desde Francia y ahora vivíamos como la supuesta familia que nunca fuimos lo peor era ver de nuevo a las sirvientas me pregunté si él no podía contratar a alguien más, pero la respuesta me vino de golpe el no confiaba en nadie que no le hubiese servido por lo menos 15 años y aun así dudaba de ellos

-Señorita Katherine.-me recibió efusiva el ama de llaves ¿como a estado?

Punto a mi favor era Marta la madre de Rachel sonreí .-muy bien martha ustedes como han estado

-Esperando su regreso pronto se casara no es así recuerdo cuando era un bebé

-Me harás sonrojar y donde esta tu hija

-Mi rachel debe andar por la ciudad ella no sabe que estoy aquí no creo que le guste la idea

-Tonterias eres su madre ella te adora deberías llamarla y si no tiene donde quedarse ya sabes que es bienvenida.-el plan de contraataque estaba en marcha.-mejor aun dejame hablar con ella.-

-Es muy amable de su parte señorita.-marcó el número.-segura desea hablar con ella.-asentí tomando el teléfono y acercandolo a mi oído camine hacia la sala guiñandole un ojo a su madre ella sonreía creía en mi

-Si.-se escucho al otro lado

-Rachel es un gusto oirte.-mi sonrisa era aún mayor la satisfacción de unirla me alegraba el dia

-¿Quien habla?.-parecía estar molesta no me importaba

-Katherine quien más te sorprende.-el sarcasmo era evidente

-Como conseguiste mi número.-

-Fue gracias a tu madre.-respondí

-Mi madre

-Ya sabes Martha el ama de llaves

-No comprendo

-Muy fácil ella esta aqui en mi mansión la fiel sirvienta siguiendo a sus patrones me pregunto porque no seguiste sus pasos desear destacar eso no va contigo

-No te creo

-Bueno sera sencillo ven a mi hogar.-rei.-eres bienvenida

-Crees que caere en tu trampa

-Dime cuánto te importa tu supuesta madre

-Eso no te incumbe

-Así que mucho sabes nunca le muestres a tu enemigo tu punto débil sabias que lo puede usar en tu contra

-Crees que caeré con eso

-Ya lo hiciste desde el momento en que contestaste y terminaste hablando conmigo hubiera sido más inteligente de tu parte no decir ni una palabra es una lastima ahora contestame querida dónde estás y con quien

-No te importa

-Tu madre estará muy decepcionada porque no quieres venir .-camine hacia la cocina ahí estaba martha cuando me vio sonrió.-Rachel no quiere venir podrías convencerla.-se le iluminaron los ojos puse el teléfono en altavoz

-Hija como esta eso hace una eternidad que no te veo ven a casa a cenar

-Mamá.-casi comenzó a llorar lo note.-esta bien

-Por supuesto hija porque no lo estaría

-Habías dicho que dejarías de trabajar con ellos

-Lo siento hija pero no podía permitirme pagar los gastos de tu carrera de no ser por el pago que recibía por parte de los camilleri

-Te dije que te iba a sacar de ese trabajo mande el dinero para que pudieras vivir

-Nunca me llego nada tenía que trabajar por ti ahora que ya eres independiente me alegro mi esfuerzo vale tu felicidad

-Rachel lo menos que puedes hacer por tu madre es venir a cenar

-Ire.-quería protegerla de mí, tenía sus razones en su plan nunca debió estar presente su madre

-Preparare tu platillo favorito.-se ofreció ella

-Gracias mamá.-quite el altavoz y regrese a la sala

-Lo ves rachel las cosas me las pones tan fáciles perderás y por tu amor hacia alguien

-Crees que no puedo usar la misma carta a mi favor

-Dime a quien utilizamos en mi contra

-Lysandro Ainsworth te suena

-Jajaja Lysandro de veras lo intentaras usar me pregunto si eres estupida o solo lo aparentas, las noticias no llegan a ti el es como decirlo alguien muy cercano a esta familia por consiguiente cualquier vinculo sentimental que nos pudiera unir quedó enterrado sabes tal vez el fue mi mejor marioneta.

-No te creo vi en tus ojos el sentimiento de amor

-Se mentir hasta con la mirada linda puedes ir a verlo estaba destrozado por la verdades que le dije... pero eran necesarias el muy idiota creyó que lo amaba fue una lástima me pudo servir para más rato, ahora sobre tu madre te metiste conmigo intentaste superarme y odio eso nunca lo lograras yo tengo todo, fui una ganadora desde que nací y ahora una chiquilla de cuna inferior quiere hacerme caer no sueñes, tan sencillo como esto me haces enojar y tu querida madre podría sufrir un accidente ya sabes un robo, un atropello como la querida scarlett, un envenenamiento y podría hasta morir o quedar como un tomate.

-Esto es entre tu y yo no la metas.-su cáscara de valentía comenzaba a romperse

-Mi juego mis reglas a menos que venzas a la reina lograras poner tus reglas, mientras yo esté de pie aunque esté sola siempre triunfaré, porque no me importa pasar sobre los demás, perderé mi alma si eso se necesita para mantenerme, nadie me vencerá nadie podrá detenerme luchare hasta el fin porque yo soy Katherine Camilleri

-No tienes principios

-Para que mentir los deje en algún lugar hace años si los encuentras deben estar cubiertos de polvo, telarañas ahora que piensas hacer, tener un intento fallido de pelear contra mi o como una buena chica te convertirás en otro de mis títeres, será divertido lo prometo imagina tener lo que siempre quisiste yo te lo podria dar, solo abandona tus esperanzas por un futuro libre póstrate ante mí reconoce mi reinado sumérgete en la profundidades de mi infierno

-Nunca crees que todo lo conseguirás con tu maldito dinero pero yo no pienso igual que tu, la justicia triunfará tu verás, tu reino desmoronarse y conocerás el infierno

-En ese caso bienvenida al infierno.-colgó

* * *

Aqui el capitulo 8 si lo se tarde en subirlo pero segun yo no estaba listo pero bueno ya esta el lunes subire el capitulo 9 que ya esta preparado queria unirlo a este capítulo pero se daran cuenta que este ya es lo suficiente largo asi que descarte esa opción el siguiente cap les gustara al fin se dirá cual es el reto y la condiciones en proceso esta el capitulo 10 que ya se entra más en cumplir el reto dejando de lado a Rachel porque ella no me sirve para dicho capítulo en este se daran cuenta el porqué

Sin más por el momento agradezco todos esos reviews cortos, largos que me dejan me alegra saber que les gusta la historia así que si se tomaron el tiempo de leerla unos segundos más no les quitaran nada pero harán a su escritora muy feliz así que espero con ansias sus reviews

Aymar 16:sobre el reto no será nada malo, las condiciones para cumplirlo son el problema... pero si obtiene un futuro libre valdrá la pena cualquier sacrificio ¿no?

Sarahi 99: No odias a kathe o te desagrada un poquito por haber lastimado y de paso alejado a Lysandro de ella... tal vez su sentimientos hacia él fueron reales en algún punto pero ahora no, lo considerará una carga más, puede que en realidad solo sienta culpa por haberlo acercado tanto a su mundo, los sentimientos se desvanecen y bueno en la cuestión de seria ella o el... pues quien saldría perdiendo aunque quien sabe tal vez si lo ame o tal vez no... el remordimiento es muy fuerte ahora solo falta que ella haga su elección será un futuro con Lysandro o será el presente con Viktor

También me desagrada su familia aunque el abuelo de kathe no es malo del todo en algún punto del fic no recuerdo que capitulo kathe lo reconoce y da unas cuanta razones del porque es asi, pero nada cambiara todo seguirá igual no puede luchar contra la corriente es más fácil dejarse llevar... aunque ella es obstinada a niveles épicos y no hay decisión por le momento

Karychela:Si se imaginaba la reacción pero no creyó que kathe fuera capaz de separarse tan fácilmente de Lysandro y no solo por protegerlo si no por el propio bien de ella lo he dicho la culpa es muy fuerte suponiendo que a Lysandro lo intentaran matar ¿que haria kathe? la opcion que mas me gusta es intentar impedirlo pero si ella lo intenta impedir pondría en riesgo su vida

Explicación cortita o larga xD bien como ya se dijo en capítulos anteriores 4 si no me equivoco la familia Strong a estado ligada desde hace muchos años a la Camilleri dicho esto son los segundos en poder dentro de la "organización" al ser kathe la heredera universal de todo personas de ese mismo lugar intenta asesinarla si lo hacen al no quedar ninguna descendencia viva el poder pasaría a manos de los siguientes en la pirámide aclarando no serían los Strong si no otra familia de por ahi

Han intentado asesinar a kathe muchas veces en el pasado cosa que no se había mencionado antes ahí la parte de por ahora nadie quiere matarte dicho lo anterior los Strog tiene mucho poder dentro de ese lugar

El miedo paraliza a las personas la pena por intentar matar a la prometida de un miembro de esa peculiar organización es la muerte necesitaria ser un crimen perfecto para que no encontraran al culpable si kathe no estuviera comprometida con Viktor no habria ningun problema al asesinarla porque esa es la única forma de comenzar a subir es ese ambiente así que no habría ninguna regla que lo impida deberé hacer un pequeño capítulo con las reglas seria mas facil de ese modo

Espero haberme explicado bien y no haberte confundido mas si algo no se entendio no dudes en decirme y gracias por leer

Dani:No peleará literalmente hablando eso seria muy bizarro y bueno unos cuantos días después pero ya esta el capitulo creo que este no lo habia visto o si ahhh quien sabe

Tonkslove:al fin una de mis lectoras que la odia eso era lo que quería lograr pero al parecer no funciono ._. recuerda ojo x ojo es lo unico que puedo decir las personas terminaran vengandose y como dijo Rachel "verá su reino desmoronarse" por segunda vez

Cucuru:gracias por pasarte a leer la historia no diré que kathe no merece ser odiada yo la odiaria si no fuera el personaje que cree hacerle eso a Lysandro no fue nada bueno de su parte


	9. Chapter 9

**LOS PERSONAJES Y TODO LO REFERENTE AL JUEGO CORAZÓN DE MELÓN ES PROPIEDAD DE CHINOMIKO LA HISTORIA ES MÍA**

**NO PLAGIO**

* * *

La fachada de una fiesta escondía la verdadera naturaleza de los ahí presentes, hombres y mujeres elegantemente vestidos acudían a la mansión Camilleri... uno a uno entraban esperando con ansias el anuncio que imaginaban se daría en ese lugar.

Escaleras arriba se encontraba Katherine mirando como comenzaban a llegar todas esas personas e intentando averiguar sin éxito ¿cuál sería el reto impuesto por su abuelo?.-suspiró cansada había sido obligada a portar un vestido escarlata

Cuando todos se reunieron en el salón principal mi abuelo como siempre permanecía frente a ellos demostrando su posición.

-Gracia por venir esta noche a nuestra humilde casa.-queria reir, pero estaba asustada y no lo reconocería que sucederá esta noche, las cosas que fueran decididas aquí tomarían un rumbo tal vez bueno o tal vez malo para mi.-Por favor acompáñenos al comedor.-todos fueron entrando uno a uno a el lugar y sentándose según su importancia en la pirámide de la organización Mi abuelo en la silla principal yo a su lado derecho y Viktor frente a mi a su izquierda

-Cual es la razón para que hayamos sido invitados en esta fecha y día .-uno de los principales comerciantes de joyería hablo, era de una familia un poco poderosa y por eso tenía un buen lugar en esta elección sólo él asistía nadie de su familia estaba involucrada ellos tenían suerte

-Greenhill gracias por ser el primero en preguntar estamos aquí reunidos ya que la heredera de los Camilleri Katherine desea subir al poder.-todos los murmullos crecieron sin objeción todos me miraron acusadoramente.-desde tiempos memoriales cualquier miembro de la organización puede retar al líder a un duelo, si el retador sale victorioso del duelo impuesto tomará las riendas de este lugar... pero si llega a fracasar deberá atenerse a la pena impuesta por el ganador.-respiro hondo y continuó.-mi nieta quiere retarme para subir al trono su deseo impuesto es tener un libre albedrío en su futuro y poder salir de esta organización sin perder sus derechos como heredera claro esta y que cualquier persona familiar o allegado a nuestra familia tenga la oportunidad de decidir si quiere o no unirse a nosotros.-término

-Lo que ha dicho mi abuelo es cierto yo Katherine Camilleri heredera de los Camilleri reto en este lugar frente a todos los miembros a William Camilleri a un duelo impuesto por el, aceptando las condiciones que el imponga así como todos deben aceptar mi resolución si gano.

-Bueno y cuál será el duelo o reto impuesto.-preguntó Viktor él estaba tenso

-Si dinos frente a todos los miembros cual es el duelo impuesto por ti me imagino sera algo dificil pero aun asi lo superare.-sentencie cruzandome de brazos

-Oh querida no es nada dificil lo que te pido hacer, solo debes sobrevivir 1 mes sin la ayuda de nada, ni nadie, abandonando sus privilegios y comodidades y adentrarte a lo que es en verdad una vida.-miro a todos los ahí presentes.-prohibo que cualquier persona de la organización; sea quien sea, ayude mínimamente a esta muchacha... que por este mes dejará de ser la heredera Camilleri convirtiéndose en katherine Gosh el apellido de soltera de su madre

-Pero William.-asalto en ese momento Viktor todos lo miraban boquiabiertos nadie había tenido el descaro o estupidez de interrumpir a ese hombre.-Quieres que mi prometida sea rebajada al grado de una muchacha corriente y que busque una manera de sobrevivir sin siquiera una pequeña ayuda.-la albina de ojos violetas solo los observaba guardando silencio ante las condiciones de la "batalla" para cualquiera sería sencillo pero no para ella, una muchacha que nunca había trabajado alguien que tampoco se debía preocupar por cómo mantenerse el dia a dia, con toda esa fortuna la había convertido en una completa inútil, pero no se dejaría ganar, ella completaría el peculiar desafío demostrandoles a todos cual era el grado de sus logros, pero aunque no lo quisiera admitir tal vez se sentía un poco incómoda ante tal situación, sin un techo sobre ella sin dinero para derrochar y sin una mano que le fuera tendida ¿a quien acudiría? todavia tendria a los antiguos amigos de instituto o ellos le darían la espalda

-¿Cuales son las condiciones a cumplir abuelo?.-se levantó de su sitio apoyando sus manos en la mesa y mirándolo fijamente

-Sobrevive una mes por tus propios medios, sin la ayuda de ningún miembro de esta organización, dejaras de ser una Camilleri por lo tanto saldrás de esta mansión con las ropas que traes puestas, tus tarjetas serán bloqueadas, no podrás volver a esta mansión deberás conseguir un lugar donde quedarte , un empleo para mantenerte...además después del plazo acordado tendrás que pagar una pequeña cuota para saber que de verdad lo has logrado

-En cuanto consiste la "pequeña cuota".-replicó con sarcasmo

-50,000 ni más ni menos.-respondió el hombre mayor

-Que como va a lograr conseguir semejante cantidad.-Viktor strong parecía genuinamente horrorizado le preocupaba que seria de su prometida

-Viktor aprecio tu preocupación pero esto es la lucha por el poder absoluto.-sentenció la pequeña Camilleri apenas sin pensar en lo que estaba a punto de suceder al aceptar el trato

-Kathe es mejor que no lo intentes es imposible lograrlo en un mes no conseguiría esa cantidad ni soñando.-el pelinegro sabía que era imposible la miró con súplica ella no debería intentar hacer eso, un pensamiento fugaz atravesó su mente ¿Y si él intentara vencer a William para conseguir el poder? por ella lo haría y aun si eso significaba dejarla libre y lejos de el lo haria cumpliria su sueño su Katherine debía ser feliz

-No confias en mi.-como si la oji violeta leyera sus pensamientos lo interrumpió negando levemente

-Sabes que si pero esto es ridículo.-expresó frunciendo el ceño

-Fue la decisión de mi querida nieta no se puede echar para atrás a menos que piense aceptar el precio a pagar por perder el desafío.-interrumpió el momento William sabía que ella no lo rechazaría y aunque perdiera lo intentaría eso le daria un mes completo para planear el siguiente golpe

-Sabes qué abuelo nunca.-resoplo.- en un mes regresaré con la frente en alto trayendo consigo el dinero pactado y deberás entregarme todo.-Katherine sonreía abiertamente mientras intentaba creérselo ella misma

-Estoy dando mi palabra frente a todos los miembros.-saliendo de su silla comenzó a caminar a un lado y a otro, todos lo seguían con la mirada había burla en algunos, temor en otros pero mas lastima hacia la chica que quería intentar lo que nadie había podido, pero el reto parecía ante ellos un juego de niños nada difícil; se preguntaban si acaso William Camilleri deseaba entregar todo su poder tan fácilmente.-ahora queridos socios en un mes nos encontraremos aquí, si mi nieta regresa triunfal cumpliendo cada objetivo pactado en esta reunión, cedere las riendas de mis empresas y el gobierno de esta organización a ella

-¡está seguro señor!.-exclamó un joven que no era muy importante para la organización pero cualquiera que estuviera dentro podía opinar... aunque no se tomará en cuenta su sugerencia.-no cree que lo está dejando demasiado fácil.-la mirada dura que le regaló William logró que el muchacho se encogiera

-Es mi decisión alguien esta en contra.-su voz se había convertido en un témpano de hielo

-Todos a favor.-respondía al unísono

-Me alegra escucharlo.-camino hacia Katherine que lo miraba ceñuda y entrecerrando los ojos.-desde este momento tu nombre es Katherine Gosh hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos deberás arreglárselas sola, ganate con esfuerzo cada centavo y demuestrale a todo el mundo que no eres una inútil

-Desde este momento reniego de el apellido Camilleri y cualquier comodidad que en el pasado me atara a esa familia.-tomó las joyas que tenía en sus manos haciendo una monumental entrega de ellas a su abuelo que extendía sus manos

-Espera William.-el pelinegro se acerco a ellos interrumpiendo la culminación de su ceremonia.-deja que Katherine se quede esta noche afuera esta lloviendo no puedes dejar que se vaya asi podria enfermar, la podrían lastimar y adonde iría.-fue acalladas sus palabras por un corto beso que recibió de parte de la susodicha que tomó la mano del muchacho y mirándolo fijamente pronunció

-Volveré lo prometo.-dio media vuelta dejando en la mano del muchacho el collar que siempre había portada un pequeña gota que representaba su sufrimiento

Salió hacia la oscura noche siendo absorbida por la negrura y empapada por las nubes que ese momento lloraban

* * *

DEBRAH POV:

Note como Katherine tenía otra enemiga era Rachel una antigua conocida de ella, podría usarla para acabar con la heredera y quedarmelo todo; Pero esta vez yo Debrah no perdería ante nadie menos Katherine, la odiaba y ella a mi era mutuo nuestro desprecio, pero el mio era mas profundo la albina conseguia todo desde su nacimiento... no tenia que rebajarse para conseguir algo como yo, su vida siempre fue color rosa, la mia negra

Mi madre murio cuando tenia 5 años a los 9 fui vendida por mi padre para saldar sus deudas de juego, trabaje como sirvienta en una casa de ricos donde era maltratada continuamente, ellos eran mis dueños había sido vendida a ellos al cansarse de mí volví a ser comercializada como un trozo de carne, tenía 12 años me vi obligada a prostituirme cuando escape del infierno que era servirles, a los 14 años pase la vida en la calle cantando en bares de mala muerte por las tardes y sirviendo a pervertidos en las noches, aprendí a manipular a las personas y descubrí como era todo en verdad, un médico me adoptó cuando entre de emergencia a un hospital al ser golpeada por mi proxeneta, el fue enviado a prisión gracias a ese médico

Volví a ser una persona me envió a estudiar, yo había sido inteligente así que no me costó nada pasar como si mi vida hubiese sido perfecta y lo fue 1 año completo, hasta que asesinaron a mi padre en un robo, su esposa no me quería ahí, pero él me había dejado dinero un poco para vivir me traslade a un pequeño pueblo y entre al instituto sweet amoris, conoci al chico que ame Castiel... pero hubo una propuesta yo deseaba ser famosa olvidar mi pasado y preferi la fama a un amor de instituto, sabia que terminaba todo terminaba mi carrera fue buena, iba hacia la cima pero necesitaba más, mi única amiga Charlotte era novia de Dimitry el era mas famoso que yo, tenía todo lo que yo deseaba y deseaba estar con el, traicione a mi amiga hice que el la traicionara y procedí a obligarlo a que la matara pero él no lo hizo por cuenta propia, crei que si. Un año feliz tenía 16, parecía miel sobre hojuelas, mi carrera fue interrumpida el estupido guitarrista que era mi novio, se dio cuenta de lo engañaba y me dejo, regrese por Castiel pero ahi la conoci a Katherine... en ese momento no sabia, ni quien era tampoco importaba, la destruí pero me estanque castiel no quería ir conmigo 2 años perdidos, un día ella regreso y arruinó lo que había conseguido en todo ese tiempo, me desenmascaro, Katherine Camilleri debía pagar caro lo que le había hecho a mi cuento casi perfecto lo quemó hasta las cenizas, la odie, la desprecie, una katherine indestructible todos la querían y yo de nuevo sería dejada a un lado

Ella era la nieta de el jefe, mi vida peligraba, me escondí de nuevo siendo protegida por un anciano de nombre Vladimir Harris que conocí en mi tiempo de prostituta, pero me dejo por otra más joven y lo mate, el turno era de Katherine pero sería imposible hacerlo, hasta el día en que William entro a mi bar y todo sonrío a mi favor...

-¿Quien es Debra Foxy?.-por su entonación de voz supuse sería alguien importante

-Soy yo quien me busca.-era un viejo creí ser capaz de manipularlo

-Mi nombre es William.-se presentó sentándose era un hombre con iniciativa

-¿Y qué hace aquí?

-Muestra más respeto hacia los superiores.-ahí al fin note quien era

-Usted es...

-Por supuesto sabes que sucedió con Vladimir hasta hace poco eras su amante.-di un paso atrás estaba nerviosa

-El me dejo, no se que sera de el.-y claro que no sabía luego de matarlo había huido de ahí

-No intentes mentirme lo asesinaste ¿sabes cual es el pago?.-tenía un feo presentimiento

-Yo no e matado a nadie.-respondí un poco exaltada no dejaría que él lo notara

-Había cámaras en su casa no mientas, él era muy amigo mío pero podría perdonarte la vida.-sonrei

-Si y que debería hacer por usted.-le guiñe un ojo

-No entiendes no se trata sobre eso.-

-Entonces.-lo único que buscaban los viejos en un bar como el mío era sexo o drogas

-Conoces a mi nieta.-

-Su nieta.-comenzaba a interesarme tal vez la buscara podría ser una de las tanta adictas que venian aqui

-Si se llama Katherine hasta hace poco vivia aqui.-ese nombre por eso se me hacían tan familiares esos violáceos ojos llenos de frialdad

-Ella es su nieta.-estaba sorprendida y a la vez furiosa

-Claro entonces la conoces dime qué relación tienes con ella.-me observó enarcando una ceja a la espera de mi respuesta

-No nos llevamos muy bien.-mentí no quería morir en ese instante

-Te odia.-pregunto con un toque de diversión en su voz

-Si respondo que si podria morir.-lo dije con cautela dispuesta a salir corriendo de ahí

-Eres precavida.-respondio.- pero no será mejor si te odia.-al finalizar sus palabras sonrió

-Si lo hace pero que debo hacer acaso matarla.-si ese era su deseo además de salir bien librada cumpliria mi venganza

-No claro que no quieres tener todo lo que has soñado fama fortuna.-por supuesto pero sabia que habia un precio

-Quien no.-respondí

-Si te digo que mates a alguien lo harías.-la respuesta era afirmativa más si se trataba de Katherine

-Tal vez pero no creo que me necesite todos están a sus pies si quiere a alguien muerto es un hecho su muerte.-el sonrió y continuó hablando…

Hablamos más no me contó su plan pero sí me dijo su intención de adoptar

Y hoy era el dia que tanto había esperado Katherine se iría por un mes de la mansion, ella ya no pertenecía a esta familia, tenía la idea de que si ella perdía tal vez su abuelo me reconociera como su hija y yo heredara todo lo que había en esta mansión, mire por la ventana del segundo piso como ella enfundada en un vestido rojo salía de la mansión adentrándose en la noche oscura y tormentosa, si tenía suerte ella pescara un resfriado y moriría.

La idea estaba en mi mente no usaría a esa tal Rachel no me serviría, Viktor Strong era mi presa conseguiría que el dejara a Katherine y me convirtiera a mi en su esposa tenía un mes para seducirlo y hacerlo mio.

* * *

HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO 9

Kathe tendrá que trabajar en algo de verdad sucio para conseguir dicha cantidad aunque el reto no es del todo difícil me pregunto con quien acudira para que le de un techo donde vivir, y viktor será capaz de quedarse al margen y no ayudarla cada vez quiero más a viktor y ustedes

Por el momento dejaré a un lado el problema entre Rachel y Kathe no tengo el tiempo para escribir algo sobre eso pero pronto lo continuare

La historia de Debrah se me ocurrió hace meses me dio lastima no se a ustedes y creen que Viktor caiga en sus garras huy huy en un mes todo puede pasar

Gracias por sus reviews me hacen tan feliz y también a esas lectoras fantasma que son muchísimas me alegra que el fic le guste tanto todo por ustedes n.n antes que esto se alargue más continuo con los rw

Sarahi: "la vida sigue" me encanto esa frase pero tienes razón aunque no creo que ellos piensen igual y menos Lysandro :D todavia no tengo muy en claro que le hará kathe a la madre de Rachel aunque no creo que le pase nada malo algo me dice que Rach se rendirá pero atacará de otro modo en fin mejor no te spoileo

Alice:gracias por comentar y ya veras que tal vez los logré cumplir pero a qué precio

Aymar: hablando de kathe dudo que recapacite o tal vez cuando todo se le venga encima cuando ya sea muy tarde pero con ayuda de alguien mas podria ser

Dani:y bueno qué te pareció este hubo una pequeña mención de charlotte pero pronto habrá más ya lo sabes

Itzel:oh en serio te hace llorar aww eres la primera que lo dice n.n espero te continue gustando el fic y gracias por leerlo


End file.
